


Flight of the blackbird

by Krookie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, M/M, Mention of major character death, Multi, Romance, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krookie/pseuds/Krookie
Summary: Mika, a 25 year old female, fighter jet pilot, rebel, devil may care attitude becomes entangled with the Autobots. All seems well but how will they manage when everything falls apart and new enemies emerge? Will she survive? Will any of them?





	1. Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> so here is the start of a new fic, this will be a larger fic then the others with the exception 4380 hours. I don't know if I am able to get that many chapters out. we will see! This will be an Optimus/OC fic at first. Ratchet will eventually join in the fun and my OC will also have some fun with Ratchet before Optimus blends in. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy, comments and kudo's are much appreciated!

**Chapter 1: Vandetta**

Mika was bored, bored out of her mind so much that she felt like diving her jet into the ocean if she had to take another of these “Confidentiality, legal something” classes. Yes, she understood she was not allowed to speak with anyone about her work, and especially not let any one know that she was working with the Autobots, that of course did not exist.

Sighting again she started doodling on her paper, chuckling lightly when she doodled the officer teaching the class a half lizard with big frog like eyes and sharp teeth. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her and she managed the suppress a flinch. “Vandetta… report to Colonel Mclaggen for Autobot cleaning duty” the slightly pudgy and small man hissed trough his teeth.

Mika always imagined him still living in the basement with his mum and figured he joined the army because of some weird ass superiority complex. Shrugging she stood up “Better company” she merely said making the small man turn red in the face from anger, his eyes bulging. It was uncanny how much he resembled Mika’s doodle.

“Show respect to your superiors Vandetta!!” he snapped expecting her to salute and to address him by his title. “I will when I encounter my superior” she said with a fake sweet smile before turning from the class ignoring her team mates who where half snickering half shaking their heads taking the doodle with her.

As Mika walked to the autobot hangar humming absentmindedly to herself she saw Colonel Mclaggen in the distance, he spotted her and shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose and then patiently waited for Mika to reach him. “Vandetta, what did you do now?” he asked his exasperated. The small girl in front of him merely shrugging. “Bored, so I doodled this, Smith saw” she said and when she saw Mclaggen reach for the doodle she gave it to him.

“Officer Smith” Mclaggen corrected automatically, his tone bored and when he opened the paper he had to hold back a snicker but a small choked sound escaped nonetheless. “And now you have autobot wash duty, the horror” the colonel said with a sly almost hidden smirk on his face. “Yes terrible” Mika agreed. “Well, don’t cheer to early, the Prime and Ironhide have just returned from a re-con mission, and the weather was pretty bad” he said giving the drawing back to Mika before turning on his heels and walking off briskly.

“Yes sir!” she called back and saluted, seeing him twist on his heels again, offering her a quick salute before marching on.  She liked Mclaggen, he wasn’t her commanding officer but he usually dished out punishments for naughty recruits but he and her had known each other for 3 years now and she knew he had a soft spot for her for whatever reason. Mclaggen was a handsome man, tall, muscular, sandy blond hair and soft blue eyes. But she always saw him as a friend, besides, she had her eyes set on someone else entirely.

 

“Hello Optimus” Mika called out cheerfully as she saw the muddied up mech standing in the hangar, he was currently discussing something with an equally muddy Ironhide when his brilliant blue optics snapped to her. The large mech bent down to one knee so he could be more on her level, his battle mask was still on but he sounded clear enough. “Mika” he rumbled in a friendly tone but underneath it was a question; what had she done now. He was aware of her training schedule and knew that right now she would have been in CDA training.

His optics zoomed in on the paper she was holding but before he could question her about it Ironhide had snatched it from her hands, suspecting what it was. There was a roar of laughter ringing trough the hangar as the weapons specialist looked at the paper. “Optimus, oh primus this is good stuff” he black mech spoke between vents. “So much resemblance” he snickered and tried to stop laughing and shoved the paper to the Prime.

The red and blue semi carefully grasped the paper and carefully looked over it before spotting the doodle, there was no question as to who she had intended with this. The prime was happy that his battle mask was in place because he too could not hide a smirk. Glancing at the small femme on the floor he tried to look stern “Mika, you can not get into trouble like this, he is an officer here, you have to remain respectful” he said in a stern voice.

“Ah slag it Optimus, no one likes the fragger anyways” The bulky mech to his right said making Optimus vent loudly “That-my friend- is besides the point, we must remain respectful” he said in a serious tone making the weapons specialist grumble something about weird human customs.

“I would like to say I’m sorry Optimus, but I’m not so..” she drifted off biting her lower lip some . She didn’t like the prime to be disappointed with her, though she suspected this was not the case and he merely had to give a good example she wasn’t sure.  “But I will try” she conceded carefully making the large mech in front of her relax. “Thank you Mika, now I think I could use help getting the mud and grit out of my system” he rumbled offering his servo for the femme to climb on.

“Ey I need a wash as well!” the black mech groused. “I’m sure Ratchet is willing to help you Ironhide” Optimus said smirking before walking off to the autobot designated washing space. They had a different washing rack that had more privacy, but this was built so humans could help the transformers rinse off more quickly and remove the grit from hard to reach spaces. Mika smiled and blushed a bit at the thought of washing the prime, no matter how many times she got assigned to washing duty, she always got flustered.

She had noticed the Autobot leader growing more tense with every time she washed him and wondered if she did something wrong, washing him tonight would hopefully present the opportunity to ask.

“Transform please” she asked knowing he didn’t like this part as the grit would grind against his protoform as he transformed. She had tried cleaning the grit out first but for some reason, it was easier when he was in his alt form.

The large Autobot nodded and silendly transformed into the gorgeous red and blue flamed Peterbuilt truck. Mika was amazed at how a truck could look so alive, and absolutely loved his alt form. She was a jet girl, but big trucks came in a good Second and Optimus was definitely, a big truck.

 

Optimus noticed Mika staring and felt his systems flush somewhat, he wiggled on his wheels a bit to get her attention and when that didn’t help he tapped his horn and gave a loud pwaap noise. Mika startled out of her thoughts and coughed to cover her embarrassment “sorry about that” she said sheepishly.

“It is of no concern” Optimus spoke trough his grill, sounding a bit disembodied but friendly as always. Mika removed her long sleeved button up and tied it around her waist leaving her dressed in a standard issued navy top. Her dog tags rattling as she moved to grab the sponge and hose. “ Ready Optimus?” she asked in a teasing tone. The whole truck seemed to shake for a moment before answering “Always”.

Meanwhile Ironhide had visited Ratchet and the medic was busy carefully blasting out the grit with one of his tools using high pressure air. The soft pffft noises filled in the med bay until the yellow mech spoke up. “So, tell me again why you didn’t ask a human to take care of this, they are much more skilled in the removal of earth rocks” The medic stated.

Ironhide clicked in mild irritation “Optimus snagged Mika before I could, and no other fleshy is touching _my_ protoform” he said testily. “Of course, he did” Ratchet said almost rolling his optics, and Mika just happened to be there? Did she not have classes? He asked and stopped as Ironhide winched when grit was removed from a very sensitive area of his protoform. He stopped to look at the medic and the look was all Ratchet needed to know what happened.

“Of course she did” he rumbled shaking his helm. “Sit still or I will strap you down” he replied as Ironhide wouldn’t stop wiggling. “Well stop tickling me then with that air thing!” the weapons specialist almost whined.

 

Optimus was going to burst a fuel line, he was sure of it. Mika had successfully and very effectively cleaned out the outside AND inside of his alt form. He nearly lost it when he felt her hands move to his gear shift and wasn’t even able to communicate to Mika to stop as all that came out of his radio was static. And now he was in his root form and the femme was -very meticulously- cleaning his plating and sensitive nooks and cracks in his armor.

His armor flared out as her nimble hands slid over one of the main fuel lines in his chest to check for any remaining grit and he bit his denta together making a small grinding noise, oh sweet primus he was going to overload. The noble leader tried to fight it with all he had but knew it was a losing battle.

Mika frowned as she felt and saw Optimus tense again and sighted. Was it really hurting that much? Did he just not like it? Did she smell? what was going on. Straightening up a bit on the mechs chest she noticed he was venting rather fast as well, his cooling fans having clicked on and where blasting full power, the sound sounding like a jet getting ready to take off.

“Optimus.. “ she called out but the Autobot didn’t seem to hear her. “OPTIMUS” she shouted cupping her hands to the sides of her mouth in an effort to get over the sound of the fans. “oh for fuck sake” Mika cursed and kneeled to pinch a small wire near his chest. That suddenly got his attention as his optics snapped to her and a wild series of clicking noises escaped behind his battle mask, she now knew was him speaking in his native language.

The autobot leader saw that the little femme was trying to get his attention and shut his optics for a klik shutting down his cooling fans, or at least trying. By sheer willpower his fans powered down making it possible for them to speak. “Thank you “she said huffing a bit and planting her hands in her sides and adopting a -no nonsense- stature staring straight at the autobot leader’s optics. “Optimus, can you retract your battle mask please, I would like to ask you something and I need to see your face” she said seriously. Optimus paused for a second and seemed to hesitate before complying. “What would you like to discuss Mika?” The leader spoke in a calm tone, though his processor was trying to already come up with an excuse for his frame’s erratic behavior.

“Am I hurting you? Do i.. disgust you when wash you? I can arrange for someone else to do it if you like? “she rambled a bit looking down at his chest plating. The last thing she wanted to was to have someone else wash her sexy truck but if he was uncomfortable then this was it. wait, **_her_** sexy truck? She stopped her rambling when she felt the most gentle touch on her face.

Focussing her green eyes up to Optimus she blushed lightly at the gentle look on his faceplates. “Mika, forgive me if I have given you the impression that I was in pain, and please banish the thought of me finding you disgusting” he added sternly.

The small femme looked slightly placated, but she still seemed slightly unsure. “So what’s going on then?” she asked gently stroking the plating on his chest smiling as she saw the plating open up, almost leaning into her touch, the plating felt warm to the touch.

Optimus gazed into her green eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the emerald gaze thinking on how he could explain this without embarrassing himself and the little worried femme on his chest. His spark nervously swirled in the chamber as he cleared his air pipes. “Mika, my protoform is very sensitive, the wires you clean, are also very sensitive as is some of my plating. When you wash me, it creates sensations I have not felt in a long time” he said after a moment of hesitation. Optimus felt his cheekplates start to heat up and knew he was glowing slightly blue from the enegon rushing to his faceplates.

Mika understood what he meant directly, and her eyes went as wide as saucers. “You… your aroused?!” she spoke loudly making the prime huff and glance around nervously before nodding. He was not concerned that any cybertronians might hear, as they already knew and had a different level of openness with regards to these topics then humans. So he made sure no other humans where within hearing distance before he nodded slowly. “Yes little femme I was, your touch is healing as it is, is also very stimulating” he explained seeing Mika turn a lovely shade of red.

“I..uhgm.. wauw” she said sitting down on his chest plates and running a hand trough her wavy red locks. Optimus face turned serious “I can imagen if you from now on refuse to wash me or the others, I would understand this” he said making Mika glance at the leader again. “The others are also getting all hot and bothered when I wash them?!” she whispered furiously and gawked as the autobot leader gave a hesitant nod. Oh god how embarrassing, she had effectively given not one, but 5 different Cybertronians, several times! No wonder they kept coming back.

“Uughh… so now I’m like what, the cybertronian equivalent of a _Matras_?” she said using the army slang for slut. It took Optimus a while to look up the meaning as when he Googled the only thing popping up were actual matrasses. His optics widened, and he made a series of almost distressed clicks before gently picking Mika up from his chest, propping himself up on one arm and bringing the still blushing femme closer “No, no please do not make that conclusion, and do not call yourself that derogative name, you are anything but” he defended her. “Please know that Cybertronians have a different culture, we are not shy with who we choose as berth mates, and we do share. There are no matrasses, as you call them with Cybertronians. “he explained gently and pressed the small femme close to his faceplates. 

Mika smiled gently at the nervous looking mech and gently stroked his faceplates, marveling the details of the plating and how soft they actually felt. She leaned into it and gave the big mech a hug at the best of her ability’s. “So.. I got you all hot and bothered huh, did you ever, you know -finished?-” she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Optimus released air from his nasal vents in surprise from the question and spluttered some as his engine revved trying to make up for the spluttering. “I.. wel I” he stumbled. “I thought Cybertronians had a different culture, but you are responding quite similar to a human in regard to such a question” she said teasingly. When the spluttering and Primes engine had calmed down she looked him straight in the optic.

“Well? Have you?”

Prime decided to ignore the question claiming he had grit in his ear filial and would need to see Ratchet immediately.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. You told her what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika realized just what she asked the autobot leader and is mortified, will she and the prime have normalcy in their relationship or did everything go down now that she knows. Also I am aware that a black bird is a very fast re-con airplane, but in my mind it’s a fighter jet :P.  
> “blabla” in italic = thought  
> “”blabla”” = COM speak  
> “blabla”= normal speak

**Chapter 2:** You told her what?!

“You told her what?!” the medic exclaimed optics wide. Optimus murmured something about not being able not being able to stop an overload this time and not wanting to lie to the femme.

“I know you are an honorable mech optimus but humans are delicate creatures, what if she files a complaint? Tells her superior that you accosted her?” The medic said having read on medical-a lot- of files from base and it contained at least 100 complaints of sexual harassment. 

The semi narrowed his optics “she would not do that Ratchet, you know her” he scolded the medic and flared out his plating some in displeasure, his EM field tight to himself.

Ratchet put his hands up and shrugged. “You don’t know that prime, we don’t expect her to but that doesn’t mean she will not. We have been -disappointed- by the human race before.” He said carefully.

Optimus nodded carefully conceding to the statement but still not believing Mika would do such a thing unless it were true. Now he felt doubtful, did she _feel_ accosted by him? By primus he hoped not, that had never been his intention. The prime had honestly wanted to inform the small femme.

“I will need to speak with her” he rumbled smiling as he saw the medic nod in approval. “Thank you old friend, for your good advice as always” he spoke gently extending his field to brush against the ill-bedside mannered Ratchet and almost purred as the medic leaned into the field and plating flared out in pleasure.

“Most welcome optimus” he said in a gentle tone “now go and stop a possible catastrophe from happening, we wouldn’t want the humans to ban us do we?” the medic said almost playfully.

The Prime chuckled and shook his helm, that would not happen. They had a good collaboration with the humans now. He was sure of it. Now, he had to find the little femme, she was most likely in her berth room, walking straight towards it waiving off other attempts of people and mech trying to speak with him he stopped in front of the door. His spark fluttered almost nervously in his chest and his optic ridges went up in a frown. What was with him? He had no reason to be nervous. This was Mika, the femme who saved him by blasting Starscream from his trajectory while he himself was fighting Megatron.

No other had managed hit the jet as they had all been taken out and he knew the SIC was very-very angry at being seriously damaged by a human. No, no reason to be nervous, he was prime after all, so he activated his Holloform worried he might accidently take out the door if he used his root form and knocked.

 

 

Mika  had ran straight to her room, normally soldiers stayed in barracks but because there were so little female soldiers on NEST base, they got their own room and thank whatever god there was for that. She didn’t feel like answering a million questions about what was going on, and why her face resembled a tomato. She was in full blown denial, she did NOT just ask Optimus prime, Commander of the autobots, top dog of the base if he ever orgasmed while she washed him. She did NOT, no nope nada. Threading her hands trough her hair she gave a frustrated scream while tugging at her hair. This was not happening. “Oh I feel so mortified” she groaned and hid her face with her hands as she crashed on her bed.

Right when she calmed down somewhat she heard a knock on the door and moved her face from the pillow. “Who is it” she said as calm as possible but when she heard who it was she had to stop herself from groaning outload.”Optimus here, I would like to speak with you” came the rumble on the other side.

“No need Optimus, I erm.. I will see you tomorrow!” she said cheerfully and clenched her eyes closed as she felt another wave of embarrassment go over her. But ofcourse the prime did not relent, he may seem friendly but when he wanted something, he made sure he got his way, one way or another.

“Mika please, I merely wish to speak with you, allow me entrance” he rumbled softly knowing she could hear him.

Mika’s face got redder after hearing the dubious ending of the last line. " _Uugh me and my dirty mind_." She thought, she was still thinking about what to say when Optimus solved that for her.

“We can discuss it here, but I rather have it more…private..” he said in a serious tone. " _Bluffing"_ , Mika thought and narrowed her eyes, " _surely the always pristine leader wouldn’t"-_ her train of thought was cut off as she heard Optimus beginning to, rather loudly, start up the happenings of before.

Scrambling to the door she nearly tripped over the table as she slammed into the door before opening it quickly “Optimus, what a -pleasant- surprise, please do come in” she said between her teeth allowing him entrance.

The autobot commanders holloform was impressive, muscled, tall, brown hair and radiant blue eyes and He held himself regally, an authoritative air surrounding him as he walked up to her.

Swallowing nervously, she did a few steps back seeing the blue eyes bore into her. He looked calm enough. When the door closed, and he practically towered over her she finally looked the other in the eyes and bit her lower lip nervously, all nervousness disappeared however when he spoke.

“I am sorry” he rumbled “I believe I made you very uncomfortable and for that I am asking your forgiveness, I did not mean to and I hope you will not -file a complaint-“ he said pausing having to look up the term from his conversation with Ratchet.

Mika’s mouth dropped open in surprise as she realized what he just said. He looked remorseful as his blue eyes dropped to stare at the ground, his fists clenched. He truly thought he had _accosted her_? Snapping out of her confusion she felt her heart swell some, what a gentlemen.

“Optimus” she began gently taking his large hand in hers trying to make the other look at her in the eye. When he finaly did she gave a smile. “ **I’m** the one have accosted **you”** she said “ I washed you and touched certain area’s that were apparently very sensitive so if anyone should file a complaint its you” she said.

“I would not do this Mika” he said allowing and gently stroked his thumb over Mika’s small hand reveling the touch. “And you did not, accost me” he reassured the small femme. “I merely wanted you to know, what your touch did to me” he said in a low voice.

“uugh Optimus, do you have any idea what your words do to my self-restraint?” she said smirking lightly regaining some of her cheekiness. “I’m sorry I embarrassed you with asking you, well, that question” she said shuffling her feet. “No, I was merely surprised” he said and they both fell silent.

Mika stared at the autobot leader and noticed how close they were, the holoform didn’t breathe, which was uncanny but then again, his original form didn’t either. The details were amazing, and she couldn’t help but wonder if everything was so detailed.

Optimus saw her eyes glide over his holoform and noticed her breathing and heartrate pick up. He learned from his years on earth that this was not an illness, but an emotional reaction. Her pupils were dilated which indicated fear or arousal. He knew the spitfire femme in front of him did not fear him so that left the other option.

Outside the door the semi online root form of the Prime flared out his plating in pleasure at the thought.

His human hands clenched into fists briefly and he gave a sly smirk. “Mika, do you have any idea what that look does to my self-restraint?” he said almost playfully tossing the words she had spoken before back in her face before turning around on his heels and leaving the room before any of them could think and react to what had just been said.

Mika stood there gaping as a fish as she mulled over the others words. “Oh, game on prime” she said smirking before turning to get a much-needed shower.

Holoform optimus disappeared in a flurry of sparks as he was on the outside of Mika’s room, the large mech’s optics flaring bright blue before walking off. There seemed to be a light spring in his step and he could not remember feeling so light sparked since back in his days on Cybertron. Earth would be a lovely home indeed.

 

The next morning Mika had flight training, she was up and about early as always and practically bounced towards the hangar greeting the already busy Autobots. “Goodmorning all!” she said waiving and smiling at them. She received various greetings back ranging from a grunt to g’morning fleshy to the “Goodmorning Mika” from the Prime himself.

Her Commanding officer was standing at the pede’s of the autobot leader, they had just finished discussing the exercise for today and were waiting for the pilots to arrive. Mika saluted and received a nod and a salute back, she was about to ask the plan when she heard the other group of pilots arriving. “Mika!” came an enthusiastic call from one of the group.

Smiling broadly “Tom!” she said as she was enveloped in a hug and lifted off the floor. “Put me down you oaf!” she said playfully and pushed the other away.

“Mika, is this human bothering you?” came the low rumble from Optimus. Looking up her smile faltered lightly as she saw the leaders serious glare towards the Tom. She frowned a bit “No Optimus, all is well, he is a good friend” she said and ignored the big mechs attitude for now as she patted the man in front of her on his shoulder. Tom was relatively short, you had to be when you were a fighter jet pilot, but still he was slightly taller then Mika herself.

“How have you been?” she asked as they walked off a bit. Optimus made a whuf sound as he pulled back, he looked affronted and twitched as he felt a big servo on his shoulder plates. “Don’t make it to obvious Optimus” Ratchet said a smirk gracing his faceplates. Optimus faceplates quickly regained their neutral look, but he did not reply to his CMO’s statement.

From the corner of his optic he saw Mika and the small group of pilots leave for the flight hangar, Mika turned and gave Optimus a wave which he returned with a small motion of his digits. His spark soared at the small gesture and followed Ratchet outside in a much better mood.

 

Mika walked towards her bird, her beautiful blackbird fighter jet. The black jet gleaming in the artificial light of the hangar. Nodding to the technician who finished the last maintenance on the jet she climbed in and strapped herself in, applying the oxygen mask and helm, her long braid sticking out from underneath the helmet. Performing the standard checks, she asked for permission to taxi to the short landing and take off strip off the base.

““Blackbird X-14 taxi to runway two-seven right via alpha two, bravo and delta, cross runway three-five”“ she requested to the ground controller.

““Blackbird X-14 you are cleared for taxi and take off runway two-seven via alpha two, bravo delta, runway three five is cleared””. Mika gently rolled out and felt her heartbeat rise in excitement, how she loved flying. The rush, the speed, the power of the machine she was in. The hum of the thrusters felt like home.

She saw a few of the autobot’s gathered outside and when she passed the group she gave a small wave before aligning her bird with the runway, running the piston engines at high power giving them a final check for engine trouble’s. Satisfied with the results from her DEEC and SEC she connected with the tower and her flight mates ““blackbird X-14 ready for take off”” she said before removing the brakes and pushing forward full throttle. Ignoring the cursing she heard from her commanding officer that she took off before final approval.

“Whoooho!” she said smiling as she maneuvered the jet in the air, she knew that thanks to the ECS an oxygen mask wasn’t required unless she would rise around 10.000 feet, but she always wore it in case of emergency.

““Blackbird, why do you keep annoying the shit out of our commander? Life is not fun like this you know”” came the whining voice of one of her wing mates. “Oh Larry please, you know he loves me” she said teasingly. ““I do not Vandetta, now focus on your drill”” came the rumble from her air commander from the ground.

Mika chuckled some ““roger that commander”” she said and banked to the right rolling the jet around in an impressive display of air aerobics.

““Jetblast X-12 here to Commander Ortega, are we practicing with the air force today -over-?”” came the cautious voice of Tom “” Negative Jetblast X-12, do not mess with me today -over-““ came the annoyed voice over their COM line. But Mika could hear the nervousness underneath the message.

Mika opened a general COM line towards the aircraft in front of them. ““Unidentified aircraft, you are in military airspace, Identify -over- _””_ she stated a nervous feeling creeping up on her. Something was off about this aircraft. “” Unidentified aircraft, Identify or you will be shot down -over-““she stated more threateningly, firmly grasping the joystick preparing to attack.

““Puny disgusting fleshy’s ““came a familiar screechy voice over the COM. Mika’s eyes widened “”Bogey bogey, it’s Starscream!”” she said as she hurriedly banked to the left trying to get as much distance from the other as possible.

 _“”_ You can not escape me femme, payback time” _“_ he screeched trough their COM line as he banked as well. “Fuck” she cursed as she opened the thrusters to the max. ““Disband formation”” she merely shouted over the COM knowing Starscream would be listening in.

The other two jets split up leaving Starscream to fly right on Mika’s tail. ““to bad you are human femme, I could have used a flyer like yourself in my aerial team _.””_ The jet admitted with a sneer. “”keep dreaming screamer”” not knowingly using Starscreams most hated nickname, as she suddenly pulled the nose of the blackbird up, ignoring -bitchin betty- as they called the warning system as several warnings popped up telling her to lower the nose of the plane.

Mika twisted the plane in a corkscrew as she dived down before leveling out and firing one of the heat seekers. The missile was of course no match for the alien jet, especially now that he was fully focused on her.

“”Nice try human but you will never hit me with those sorry excuses of weaponry”” he cackled. ““I did last time you arrogant twat”” she said smirking. “”Lucky shot”” came the short reply and she realized, had the other transformer not been an enemy she would have liked him.

Suddenly the jet in front of her twisted and dropped like a stone, as a missile barely missed the seekers wings. “”You little rat!”” came an infuriated screech as he turned and flew straight for the jet who had fired. Tom flew straight for Starscream firing another missile before banking to the side. The enemy jet twisted with him and transformed landing on top of Tom’s fighterjet and ripping away the canopy.

“TOM” she shouted as she saw her wing mate manage to eject from the ripped-up plane. Starscream was about to grasp him but Mika fired her rounds. She only had a few seconds of firing before she would run out of ammo as the guns were only used if things would get close and personal and to her, this counted as close and personal.

Starscream twitched as he was hit and forgot all about the man parachuting down. ““That hurts you know”” the jet stated mockingly as he abandoned the crashing F16 fighter jet to transform back in his alt form.

“”Come and get me fucker”” she hissed as she pulled the joystick back, rising in a steep angle making Bitchin betty whine once more that she had to lower altitude.

She could hear commander Ortega and other wing mate shouting in her COM and with a flick of her finger she disengaged the COM line. She could feel the jet engines beginning to splutter as she gained altitude and knew soon the engines would start to stall. She assumed that wouldn’t happen to Starscream but she had an idea.

“”What are you up to foolish human, your craft can not fly there”” Starscream said over the COM, apparently, he could override her command to shut down the connection. She ignored the jet as she reached her final altitude and felt the engines splutter and stall, the on-board and engine computers blaring alarms.

 

Back on the ground Larry had been forced to land because of failure of plane systems, Starscream had done something to mess with the instruments inside his plane making it near impossible to operate the aircraft. Tom had landed safe with his Shute in the middle of no-where and was being picked up but Mika was still airborne.

The air commander was nervously pacing around trying to connect with Mika. “Shit!” he cursed and stomped his foot. Optimus looked at the air commander and felt the need to pace with him but he remained calm in place. There was nothing they could do from this distance, none of them could fly. Oh how he wished he had a seeker model in his team right now.

He tried opening a direct line with Starscream to lure him away from Mika and the other humans but Starscream refused to receive the COM. “Mika..” the autobot leader said softly to himself. Ironhide gently grasped the prime’s shoulder plates, digits digging in firmly “If anyone can handle Starscream in the air it’s Mika, she’ll be fine prime” he said trying to sound confident. Optimus zoomed in as far as he could to watch the two, emotions pulsing in his spark. Fear of losing another human to their war, losing a femme he was getting close to, and anger at Starscream for being such a ruthless creature.

“ _Primus please protect her_ ” he pleaded silently. He thought about opening a COM to Mika but didn’t want to distract her from escaping the killer jet.

Starscream watched the jet in front of him lose power and stall, what was this little splitfire femme up to, didn’t she realize he could easily fly at these altitudes? He could even fly out of the atmosphere and go to space if he wanted to. Cybertronians where vastly superior. So, what was she up to.  

Mika smiled behind her oxygen mask getting woozy as the jet couldn’t supply any more air but she held firm and suddenly pulled back flipping the jet with the last weak boost of the thrusters backwards. Looking up, trough the canopy she saw the yellow class of Starscreams cockpit and flipped him off. She had no idea if the jet could see her but she didn’t care. The Blackbird jet dropped like a stone and right when she was behind the enemy fighter jet she fired her last rounds manually.

Starscream was still gawking at the trick and to the fact that he just got -flipped off- by a human when he got hit bt something. Normaly the bullets wouldn’t harm him much, but she had managed to hit a fuel line. It burst, spraying energon all over. Cursing he tried to get his auto repair systems stop the leak but knew he had to return to his base to get it fixed. That little insect had gotten him again but instead of going after the now crashing jet he decided to just watch, as he was sure she would eject out of the plane.

Mira nervously tried to re-ignite the engines. Flicking switches and re-setting her DEEC and SIC. “C’mon C’mon you can do it girl” she muttered to herself as she heard the engines starting to splutter as the altitude lowered.

From the ground her air commander watched nervously for any sign of life when he saw the familiar black jet tumbling down. “Fuck!” he cursed clenching his fist. Optimus feared the worse and looked at Ratchet and Ironhide to see if they could do something, both shook their helms sadly as they couldn’t stop the plane, it was going to fast and there was nothing but empty wasteland, so they couldn’t get a hold of the plane before it crashed.

“Why is she not ejecting!?” Ortega snarled in frustration. Larry answered with a sad smile “ if given a choice she would not eject, you know her commander” he said gently, his brown eyes fixed on the little dot still tumbling down.

Mika got the emergency systems working, and hearing bitchin betty warn her to -pull up- was the most lovely thing she had heard that day. “I’m working on it betty” she spoke to the warning system her arms shaking with the force of trying to stabilize the plane.

When she hit the 100 meter mark she muttered a small prayer and hit her thrusters, the thrusters activated and with a loud whoosh the engines flared to life halting her fall before leveling the jet.

“pfew that was close” she said with an exhausted but pleased smile. Because of the re-set her COM systems had also been activated again and she could hear a cursing commander on the other side. ““nice to hear you as well commander”” she said.

““Mika, jezus fucking Christ you scared the shit out of me, don’t do that again EVER”” he said sounding immensely relieved. “”What, survive?”” Mika said smirking. “”Don’t get smart with me young lady and get your ass on the ground!””.

“”Larry and Tom ok?””  she asked cautiously “”they are safe and on the ground blackbird”” came reply. “”Good, Blackbird X-14 coming in -over-”” she said before beginning her descend.

Up in the air Starscream watched as the femme managed to recuperate and land unscathed. “heh, silly femme” he said and blasted off back to base to visit knock-out, thinking of what excuse to use for the very human bullet holes and burst energon fuel line. The medic would never let it go if he told him he got shot by the human femme, again.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Blackbird without a NEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I re-read the last chapter and I might have created a mary sue with my OC . Whoops. Let me make this clear though, if Starscream WANTED to shoot her out of the sky he could have. The first time Mika had shot Star out of the sky was when he was extremely distracted. And now he was fully focused on the femme, so if he had wished he would have taken her out. But he didn’t, so why you wonder? That’s a secret!
> 
> Now this chapter contains some smexyness between Optimus and Mika but also drama, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3:  Blackbird without a NEST.**

Mika climbed out of her jet stretching out her limbs as she took off the helmet. “Fucking starscream” she muttered still a bit spooked. Walking into the Autobot hangar she was greeted with mudflap and skids high-fiving each other and then offering her a mini high five. “Well done Mika, you showed Screamer his aft!” they cheered, and Mika shook her head. “Lucky shot” she merely said mimicking the jets earlier words.

Moving towards Optimus and her commander she gave a sheepish smile putting her hands in the pockets of her military suit kicking away an imaginary rock with her foot.

“Vandetta, what you did was stupid, but brave. I reported that you took out the bogey, but Director Mearing wanted to speak with you herself, so she is traveling here and should arrive in 5 hours or so.” Ortega said with a serious tone. “Wonderful” Mika muttered before looking up at the Autobot leader.

“Hey optimus” she spoke softly and saw the leaders servo twitch and optics soften before they seemed to darken. “It was very foolish taking on Starscream like that Mika, had he wanted to destroy you, he could have” he grumbled. Mika’s mouth popped open in surprise, she had been so happy to see Optimus after the whole ordeal and then he was berating her for saving her flight mate?

“And what would you have let me done, let catch my wingmate as he ejected from the jet? Have him tear him apart while I watched?!” she said her voice high pitched as she threw her arms out in frustration. Optimus snapped his optics towards the little femme and allowed himself to sink on one knee to be more leveled with her. Hydrolics hissing as his knee hit the floor.

“Mika, he could have destroyed you” the autbot leader rumbled. “But he didn’t!” Mika interrupted and put her hands in her sides getting seriously pissed off at the prime. “You can not expect anything else from me Optimus, this is my job! I can’t leave them to burn!” she said franticly.

Optimus was silent for a moment before releasing a series of loud and fast clicks shaking his helm and glaring at Mika from the corner of his optics. He understood very well where she was coming from, he dealt with the same choices almost on a daily basis, but he disliked that she had to make those choices and endanger herself. Mika was correct, this was what she was hired to do, but it made his spark restless.

 

The little femme in front of him understood quite well when the other one was cussing, she might not understand the prime but she understood that whatever he said, it wasn’t very nice even though it might not be directed directly at her Mika was still getting more angry every second.

“I was happy to see you you know, and then you go and behave like a possessive boyfriend! And you aren’t even my boyfriend!” she muttered the last bit before making a frustrated sound her hands tugging at her hair before she turned around and stomped off to her room. She needed a shower.

Optimus watched her leave and got up on his pedes with a grunt, venting loudly he stared at the floor replaying the scene. Did he act like, what did the femme call it, a possessive boyfriend? Googling the words, he discovered it was much like a mate but not in a good way.

Did he want to be her mate? No, he could not, he was the matrix bearer, he could not be influenced by a mate, he would be to vulnerable. Remembering what happened to his almost bond mate Elita-1. He nearly lost himself in grief when he heard of her de-activation, but he did care a lot about the human femme, and he could not deny his spark soaring when she was close.

Looking up at the dorms he let out a loud chuff before making up his mind, his servos clenched tight and optics narrowed he practically stomped towards Mika’s dorm. Bumblebee was about to ask what was going on when Ironhide tapped his shoulder and shook his helm.

Activating his human holoform the prime kept walking not pausing to wait until it fully materialized, the form barely solidifying enough to bang on the door. “What?!” came the very pissed off voice on the other side.

“Open this door, I wish to speak with you” Optimus said putting on his stern no nonsense voice. “Why, so you can tell me off like I’m a child? No thank you goodbye” Mika said in a patronizing voice.

Optimus clenched his fists, what did this femme do to him, he did not remember being so aggravated for vorns and yet, the human behind that door managed to undo centuries of self-control with one look.

“I did no such thing, and I will not, now open the door or by primus I will get in myself” he said his root form’s plating brisling in anger. There was no answer from the other side so he clenched his jaw and scanned the room behind the door, determining her location and dissolving his holoform before re-appearing on the other side.

Mika was almost undressed except for her bra and nickers, getting ready for that much wanted shower to have a good cry when Optimus decided to materialize right in her room, only a few meters in front of her.

“Optimus!! What the f…?!!! what if you materialized right you know.. in me?!” she stuttered her face flaring red in embarrassment. The man in question froze as his electric blue gaze settled on her form, she had a most pleasing one and he felt a longing deep in his spark.  “I scanned the area” he muttered somewhat to himself but didn’t stop his eyes from raving every inch of the femme’s body.

Mika bit her lower lip and tried to twist away some, away from the intense look the other gave her. “You’re a jerk you know that” she said in a petulant manner.

“Perhaps you are correct in that statement” was all Optimus said before taking a few steps closer to the femme and stopped when they were so close their noses were almost touching. “I’m sorry I made you worry, and berated you while all you did was defend your flight mate, I would have done the same in your situation, I was worried and.. afraid.” he spoke in his calm baritone. His voice did seem strained, but Mika wasn’t sure if it was because of their proximity, or because he was using his Holoform to speak.

Glancing down at his lips she frowned lightly “Apology accepted, now dismiss this holoform and use your Bi-pedal one” she said. Optimus blinked almost slowly “What?” he asked. “You heard me, dismiss this one” she said putting her hands on the others clothed chest.

Optimus had effectively trapped her between him and one of the walls and the air was almost buzzing with tension. He glanced at her confused before obeying shifting into his bipedal holoform increasing his mass, the almost warm strong flesh replaced by warm metal, his battle mask retracted.

“How handsome your human form may be, I rather have the closest thing to the real you when I do this” she said and pressed her lips to his. She heard a whirring noise somewhere outside of her room but ignored it as all she could think about was the fact that she was lip locked with the autobot commander.

Optimus his optics widened in shock when their lips connected, he knew he should stop it, back away, apologize once more and keep his distance from now on. Yes that would be the smart, sensible thing to do, it would be the thing a prime would do, but instead he opened his intake, his glossa slowly but surely moving forward and as soon as he tasted her lips he growled deep from his chest and pressed his frame into her.

“Optimus” Mika panted as her hands moved towards one of the finials on his helm tugging it somewhat. This made the other release a low pitch whine as he leaned into the touch before growling almost like a wild animal. As she panted his name she in-avertedly allowed the prime entrance, the greedy prime made good use of his opportunity by sliding his glossa in her mouth, rubbing it against hers.

The taste of her almost made his systems overload, he wasn’t normally as sensitive, but it had been a while since he claimed someone, and never a human. He didn’t think they would appeal to him as they were so squishy, and he well -was not-. But Mika seemed to have the right softness at the right place.

“Mika..I. we shouldn’t do this” he muttered while his servo’s stroked over the femmes bare arms reveling in the goosebumps that rose because of his touch. “Don’t you dare be honorable and righteous now prime, I want this” Mika interrupted him and boldly moved a hand to his interface array stroking over the warm metal.

“No, Mika I, in this form I have uhnn. Urges” he tried to explain. Mika’s eye brows raised for a second and then she smirked “well let’s see that those urges are fulfilled then” she said and kept stroking the sensitive plating next to his array, tugging on some wire’s as she was hoping to coax whatever was behind that plating out of hiding.

“ah! No, I , that is not what I meant” the prime groaned but did not stop her from touching him, he even raked a servo trough her hair and grasped it tugging her head back and moving his own helm close to her face. “My instincts will take over, Cybertronian interfacing is quite rough, and we are quite sturdy in built, humans -are not-” he explained, his other servo gliding over her hip to her stomach up towards her chest. He stopped right before he reached her chest and moved down over her hips to her leg once more, avoiding critical area’s that were in dire need of some attention.

“Uuhn… optimus don’t be such a tease, I am not made out of glass just fuck me already” she said rather crass and smirked as she heard a loud hiss and felt liquid stain her fingers. Looking down mika saw something pressurize and before she knew it she was staring at a red and blue, very stiff and well lubricated dick look alike. She vaguely remembered that it was called a spike, and silently thanked Ratchet’s birds and bee’s talk she had a few months back.

Dark blue biolights flickered on the side of the impressive spike and there were several ridges running from root to tip. All and all, it looked deliciously beautiful.

Optimus glanced down at the femme, he could smell, feel and almost taste her arousal. Everything indicated she was ready for him. Suddenly he froze and put his servo’s on her shoulders “This is not, your first sexual encounter?” he asked almost uncertain. Now this was the old prime, the one she was quite surely falling in love with.

Chuckling she shook her head “No optimus, it’s not like I can count them on two hands but no, I am not a virgin, does that bother you?” she asked cocking her head to the side. Her heart was still racing and her breath close to hyperventilating, but she managed to answer nonetheless. Her hand sliding down towards the spike, she grasped the base firmly and gave it a slow tug upwards, her hand gliding over the ridges.

The mech’s optics flashed dark blue and a deep purr was heard before he answered with an animalistic grin “No my sweet femme, on the contrary, I merely do not wish to damage you as I claim you as mine” he purred and pulled her close coaxing her to place her legs around his waist. “Tell me to stop now, or I might not be able to later” he huffed as he pulled the femme closer to his frame.  Mika shook her head “I will not” she whispered against his sensitive filial making him click in pleasure.

Despite his bulk, Mika succeeded wrapping his legs around his waist and was carried towards her bed. The prime practically flung her on the bed before crawling on top of it, the bed however did not hold up the weight of the holoform prime and creaked ominously before the legs collapsed. Mika let out a squeal of surprise before laughing “you owe me a new bed” she said and winked at the prime as he crawled over her, dragging his glossa over her skin.

“A..ah! Optimus, I still needed that shower, I’m all sticky” she whined wiggling on the now broken bed. “ Better to taste you” he grunted before placing himself over her. “Enough talk, I will make you mine femme, now submit” he growled optics flashing dangerously.

Mika growled and bared her teeth to the prime raising her head from the matras but Optimus wasn’t having it. “Submit!” he growled and grasped her arms, locking her wrists together with his servo with ease and pulling them above her head making himself tower above her.

He was carefully where he put his weight and moved down to rub his hot and ready spike against Mika’s abdomen, coating the skin with transfluid. “hm...i will mark you as mine on the inside and out” he purred satisfied.

“Mine” he growled and aligned his spike with her now dripping center. For a klik he thought about preparing her but he could take it slow, he was sure of it, and she could take him, that he also knew, he felt she could, his mate” his lust idled processor supplied.

“Yours” Mika panted back and arched her hips trying to make him push that delicious looking spike in. she wanted to be claimed by him, no, needed to. Meanwhile the prime lost himself to his base mating protocols more and more.

The autobot leader seemed to sense surrender and nuzzled her neck, accepting for now that she didn’t bear it to him as a true sign of submission. “ _Claim..claim mine mine_ ” rang trough optimus his processor before reason managed to pop back up. “ _Calm, human, soft, gentle”_ .

Chuffing trough his vents he slowly pressed the head of his spike against that hot and very well lubricated center, eliciting a whine from the femme underneath him and with one sure thrust he filled her up completely, bottoming out with a snarl.

He had enough sense to wait for Mika to adjust, but his frame was beginning to tremble with the effort. “A.ahgnn Optimus” she cried out and for a klik he thought he had hurt her, but one glance into her eyes and he knew that cry was one out of pleasure.

 _“Holy mother, he’s big”_ Mika thought, she felt her inner walls grip him tight and word hard to accommodate the prime. Seeing he was having trouble holding back she moved her face towards his and kissed him slowly before muttering against his derma’s that he could move.

The prime didn’t need to be told twice as he started to move, his hips pistoning as he picked up speed, the ridges of his spike hitting just the right spots.

Optimus felt her deliciously tight valve wrap around his spike like a glove and with every thrust he felt her walls accommodate him more. Venting as he would do in his root form he wafted the warm air over the femme underneath him, he was already close to overload.

Picking up speed and force he made sure to not harm the femme but it was hard enough to jostle her up the bed so he grasped her shoulders pulling her down so his spike would hit her gestation tank, - uterus- he corrected himself. Mika gave a groan at the delicious pang of pain and pleasure and felt herself on the brink of orgasm. “Optimus, gods, more!” she panted almost deliriously.

The mech above her gave a growl before angling his hips slightly different and harshly thrusting in once, twice, and with the third time Mika fell over the edge, her walls contracting and fluid bursting past his spike as she orgasmed with a loud keen.

The prime’s overload sequence activated and with a roar fitting for a prime he overloaded inside the femme, warm transfluid shooting inside her cervix. He kept thrusting trough her orgasm prolonging the one she was still riding out.

Then he finally slowed down his thrusting and his optics regained their normal bright blue color. “hnn..Mika” he rumbled feeling regret that they could not spark merge but nonetheless this had been an extremely pleasurable experience, he merely hoped he had not harmed the femme.

 

Mika was In heaven, she just knew it, starscream had blasted her out of the sky and now she died and this was her reward for her good deeds. She knew she had the biggest grin on her face, laughing some she looked at the prime on top of her who seemed to have regained his composure.

“That was amazing” she said happily but winched slightly when the prime pulled out with a loud slleck sound. “I harmed you” came the dark rumble. “No you didn’t, it felt great and I would do it a 1000 times over.

Mika saw the hesitation in the prime’s face and he looked intensely guilty. Frowning she sat up and embraced the other. “Prime, honestly, this was by far the best sex I have EVER had.” She reached him. “I enjoy bit of pain, so this was just perfect” she said gently while stroking the others faceplate and filial.

“If you are sure” he rumbled and still had his optics downcast. Mika rolled her eyes “Oh for god sakes prime, you know me, I have never lied to you” she said the last in a gentler tone moving her face so that the autobot leader was gazing right at her. “Honestly, I really enjoyed it. Now, we both need a wash” she said smirking.

Optimus shrugged “I merely need to re-set my holloform” he said but Mika was already on her way towards the shower “buzzkill” she playfully said and disappeared behind the door. After a second the prime heard humming coming from the shower as the water would now be running down her delicious frame. He indulged himself for a klik before shaking his helm and dismissing his holoform abruptly.

When optimus walked back towards the Autobot hangar with a slight spring in his normal gait he noticed a few mechs giving him smug stares. Ratchet shook his helm and twirled a wrench in his servo making the prime twitch lightly.

“Director Mearing will arrive in one hour, she told me she had something else to discuss but refused to say what over the phone” said commander Ortega with a worried look on his face. A visit from the stern director was never a good sign, but it was especially bad if she refused to state the purpose of her visit.  

The prime hummed somewhat to himself when he noticed the human commanders body language and opened a COM to Ratchet. “ _Do you think it will be bad news?”_   Ratchet quickly replied “ _I do not know, whatever it is, it is out of our control so let us not worry until we know what is going on hmm_?”

Optimus clicked an affirmative to the CMO before deciding to go over some strategic plans with his trigger happy weapons specialist.

 

Mika had showered and despite the fact that she was going to be sore tomorrow, she was blissfully happy. Secretly she had a crush on the big semi for quite some time now, and the last couple of days they suddenly had become much closer. Humming to herself she quickly dried herself off and dressed in a standard issued wife beater shirt and air force coveralls before tying her hair together in a bun and walking out to meet with the autobots, knowing Mearing was probably close to arriving.

Right when she stepped foot in the autobot base she was about to greet the many autobots gathered when a fancy looking car rolled in and out of the car came the she devil herself -Director Mearing- .

Frowning slightly, she could feel her heart racing when the stern looking woman got out of the car and walked straight for them.

“Director Mearing” Commander Ortega greeted together with Optimus.

The woman nodded looking slightly ill at ease before her face took a neutral look once more. Mika noticed Ortega was about to request the purpose of the visit when Mearing held up a hand.

“The president is declaring NEST to be disbanded, effective immediately, Decepticons and Autobots are treated as enemy of the state and are to be locked down until the president decides which transformer is allowed asylum and which is to be… destroyed”

“WHAT?!” came the enraged roar from Mika, combined with everyone else that was currently in the hangar. Chaos ensued as Mearing gave some sort of signal and several black vehicles drove in, their tires squeaking aggressively as they came to a halt. Men with black barrettes and “Cemetery wind” Logo’s ran in and aimed their weapons at the stunned autobots.

“Optimus!” Mika shouted and ran towards the blue and red mech. Optimus looked down and quickly grasped Mika afraid she would get hurt by the people who had just barged in the hangar and held her close to his chest near his spark. “What is going on” he demanded.

He heard Ironhide charge his cannons, turning to his long time friend he was about to tell him to stand down when the men on the ground started to shoot at him. The black mech gave an enraged roar and then a groan as he went down on one knee after three shots. “O.optimus, i..i can’t move!” he grunted as his frame heaved and slowly lowered itself to the floor.

“Those would be one of the new -tools- we have to contain you monsters” said a one of the men. Mika cried out for Ironhide as the other men started to -contain- the black mech on the ground who seemed unable to move now, his optics dimming.

“Optimus, whats happening” she asked panicked and pulled herself tight to his chest.

Optimus didn’t reply and glared down at Mearing. “Director Mearing, what is the meaning of this. We have protected humans, there is no reason to attack us” he said trying to contain the situation.

Mearing looked at Optimus coldly “Since your arrival we have more and more casualty’s, YOU brought the decepticons here, this is NOT our war Mr prime “she said and twisted on her heels “Bag them and take them to the holding. “

“NO!” Mika shouted towards Mearing making the woman turn and look up at Mika. “How dare you!? After all they done for you, for us! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

“Vandetta!” shouted her commander but Mika didn’t listen. Tears gathered her eyes as she looked at a still lightly struggling ironhide, and she saw a couple of other autobots being reigned in as well.

Mearing glared at her and then at her commander “Reign in your watchdog commander or I will do it for you” she threatened.

Mika roared in anger “Optimus you have to fight!!” she said “you can’t let this happen to you! Please!” she said tugging on his chestplates making the prime glance down at the little femme he shared something with, something he couldn’t explain. He gave a soft croon towards the distressed femme “Calm yourself beautiful blackbird, it will be alright I promise” he said softly to her stroking a digit over her hair before his blue optics bore into her for a few seconds, burning the way she looked in his deepest memory core’s. 

He gently set Mika down on the floor and in the arms of Commander Ortega, who pulled her to him tight. “Shh now, just let them do their thing, you can’t help them this way, we will find a way” he muttered softly in a struggling Mika’s ear.

Mika started sobbing softly as she gave up and looked at Ironhide, Optimus and the other mechs that were contained.

Optimus kneeled before the group of soldiers putting his servo’s up “I will come with you peacefully” he stated but the commander of the group only smirked “I’m sure you will“he said and nodded to his left.

The other men fired the same rounds to Optimus as they had hit Ironhide with and the large mech groaned before struggling lightly and collapsing on the floor. “Uhhn.. why?! We are not the threat” he said having a hard time to keep his processor clear. Several Warning messages flooded his HUD as his systems were shutting down.

“ You where always the threat” He heard the leader of the group snarl. The last thing Optimus heard was his sweet blackbird crying out his name before he knew no more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 3 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played with the thought of adding some Starscream Loving in this Fic because let’s face it he has, despite his big intake, a soft spot for the little blackbird. We will see what happens. OH and there is no Lockdown, I cant stand that freaky thing so I’m going to correct a bit mistake the producers made in AOE.

**Chapter 4:** 3 years later.

Mika wiped the sweat off her forehead covering her face in more soot and dust. Sneezing some she shook her head to clear it and sighted. The heat was nearly unbearable in the scrap- heap she now called home.

Shortly after Optimus and a few other autobots were captured she left the base, disappearing in the night never to return. She refused to work for an organization who had betrayed her so. She didn’t blame her commander for it, she knew he had no say in the matter. Having said her goodbyes to her jet she gathered her stuff in a duffle bag and took off. She knew she was committing a serious offence. Desertion was NOT appreciated to put it lightly.

It took about a year to find a suitable spot, she had helped out an old man who owned a junkyard and a small cabin. The lonely man had no family left and gladly accepted the stranger’s help, he didn’t ask questions and was overall quite gruff. He reminded her of Ironhide. Her chest panged with hurt as she recalled the last time she saw the black mech. She hoped everything was alright, but she feared the worst. Clenching her fists in anger Mika shook her head again and took a deep breath, she would find them and get them out. One way or another.

The old man had passed half a year ago, leaving the whole land to Mika and she was eternally grateful for it, though she missed flying, she missed it so much it hurt, but not nearly as much as she missed Optimus. She would give up flying for him.

Walking towards her tow car she patted the hood before getting in and driving off to see if she could find some scrap to pick up, like she didn’t have enough already.

After an hour of driving the sun was going down and she reached the industrial terrain where she usually got the most success. Company’s usually left their scrap outside, so she would gladly take it off their hands and sell the metal or the parts.

After a few minutes driving she located an old centrifuge. “Jackpot” she said smirking and pulled over. When she got out of the car she froze as she suddenly heard a voice and she recognized it instantly. “Ratchet” she whispered. The voice sounded scared, hurt.  Diving in her truck she grasped her gun and quickly ran towards the source.

 

“No please… I am an Autobot! Medical officer Ratchet!” he tried to clarify as he was limping backwards, stopping when his back bumped into a stack of crates. “I know what you are you freak! And I’m gonna get payed so handsomely for this! “One of the males aiming a gun to the medic said. “We are going to get payed handsomely for this Gerald” said the other male next to him.

Gerald rolled his eyes. “Yes yes, that’s what ah said didn’t i?” he said almost giddy with the prospect of the reward. “What was the name g’ain? Cemetery wind right?” Spoke the other male.

“Yah, those are the ones. 30.000 dollars for a dead one, 50.000 for a alive one.. think of all the shit we can buy” he said whooping and waiving his gun around.

Ratchet tried to move away from the humans as they were discussing delivering him to that awful organization and cried out as one of the humans shot him again. Hitting an energon line.

“Aarg.. please don’t! Why are you doing this?” he said trying to pull his knees to his chest on order to protect his spark chamber but failing as hydraulics hissed in protest. “Those humans will kill me “he said his vocals wavering in fear, trying to appeal mercy from the two men in front of him. He could kill them, but that was against all Optimus stood for so he refused.

“ah don’t care” said Gerald while shrugging and nodding to his mate. “Oy, hurry up will ya? I don’t fancy standing here all night and I want that money!” he said. “Yeah yeah relax!” came the reply.

“On the other hand. 30K sounds nice, and I always wanted to kill one of these fuckers, make em pay for mission city” Gerald hummed thoughtfully making Ratchet’s optics widen. Humans were so cruel, they made a mistake landing on this planet. They made a mistake underestimating the humans and their intentions. So many mistakes.. but it was too late now.

Gerald aimed his gun and smirked” Where to hit ya to make ya suffer hnn? Would be boring if you just deactivate all of a sudden” he said and aimed his gun towards Ratchets groin plates. “Wonder if ya can feel pain there” he said leering.

Ratchet let out a low keen and closed his optics tight, but when nothing happened he slowly activated them again and vented loudly. “ M..mika?” he stuttered.

“Hey Ratchet, good to see you” she said casually while keeping her glare focused on Gerald, the cold barrel of her gun pressed right against the side of his head. “Put the gun down…” she hissed trough her teeth.

“Nah pretty lady, no reason to be like tha.. we can share the spoils” he tried and winced when he felt the barrel pressed harder against his head. “Shut it you piece of scrap” Mika snarled.

Her basic military training stopped her hand from trembling in rage. They were going to kill Ratchet, like he was an animal, they were sentient beings for god sake and they just didn’t care! She noticed the other trying to dial and quickly knocked the man in front of her out by hitting him with the bud of her gun before pointing it at the other, walking towards him with big strides to intimidate him. “Drop the phone” she said.

The whimpering male complied and started blubbering on how he had a family and her to have mercy. Mika stomped on the cellphone effectively destroying it. “He has a family; did you think about that?” she spat pointing at Ratchet not using past tense. She didn’t want to think about that.

The man whimpered “are you going to kill us?”  Mika clenched the gun tighter and narrowed her eyes, her heart was racing and the sad optics of Optimus flashed in her minds eye. She didn’t reply but tightened the finger on her trigger nonetheless.

“Mika” came the soft call and all the rampaging thoughts grinded to a halt. She turned her face towards the source of the sound and met two soft optics. “Don’t kill them Mika, it’s not you” he said gently.

“But they were trying to kill you, they WHERE going to kill you and deliver you as scrap to Cemetery wind!” she said her voice high pitched because of the anger.

“I know, but you are not them” he said and winched as he tried to sit up straighter.

Mika clenched her teeth together so hard and took a few breaths trough her nose before lowering the gun. The man underneath her blubbered thank you’ s making the woman snarl in disgust.

Looking at the other man that was still knocked she huffed. “They will expose us” she said simply. The medic nodded “they will, but your heart will not be burdened by their deaths, perhaps by showing them mercy, they will understand not all of our kind are evil” he said calmly.

Mika shook her head “always the softy” she said and rolled her eyes. She then focused still blubbering male on the ground and kneeled. Grasping his chin, she pulled it up and brought her face closer to his, her cold eyes boring into his.

“Should I find out that you or your…friend.. taddled.. I will find you and take everything you love away from you before I kill you and your little friend here” she said smirking making the man whimper.

Standing up she grasped the gun, twirling it in her hands before swiftly knocking the man out with it. She saw Ratchet was about to say something, but she shut him up with a glare. “This buys us more time” she said simply.

Getting up she moved stand towards the medic and suddenly everything came crashing down, her lower lip trembled, and she felt hot tears gather in her eyes as she stared at the floor. She would not cry, she would NOT cry, became the mantra in her head.

“Oh little blackbird” came the gentle voice of the medic. Mika let out a loud sob and covered her mouth with her hand. Ratchet gently grasped the little femme and held her close to his faceplates, clicking to her in Cybertronian to soothe her. She nuzzled the others faceplates and tried to get as close to the medic as possible. She missed this so much, their smell, their voices and finally after 3 years a little ray of hope shone in her heart that everything would turn out ok.

They remained like this for several minutes until Mika finally calmed down enough to function. “Let’s go, I gotta take you to my place and fix you up” she said gently patting the medic on his cheek.

“How are we going to get there?” The medic asked not sure if he had enough energy to transform and actually drive. “Leave that up to me” Mika said smirking.

Within minutes the medic had loaded himself up on the re-enforced trunk of the towtruck and Mika was covering him with a tarp. “No-one here will notice you if your covered up. I always drive here with my truck full of metal” she said smirking.

The truck could barely hold the transformer but she was sure they would make it. “Rest, it is about an hour drive normally but I think with the heavy load it will be around 1.5 hours. Try and recharge” she said patting the medic on the arm underneath the tarp.

“Are you calling me fat?” came the amused chirp. “you? Naaah just heavy pistons s’all” she snarked making Ratchet laugh. Oh primus how long had it been since he experienced any form of joy. Hearing the engine start and feeling the truck start to move and closed his optics slowly drifting into a much-needed recharge.

Arriving at the scrap yard Mika got out of the car and pulled the tarp off the medic startling him out of recharge. The poor bot jumped up and started to scurry away from her and the truck “N. no please I am an autobot!” he stuttered holding his servo’s up.

“Ratchet, ratch!! It’s me” she said and gently approached him holding her hands up to show him she meant no harm. Ratchet quickly regained his bearings and shook his helm “Forgive me, i… “ he began but Mika shushed him “no need to explain, it’s alright” she said gently and looked around.

“Welcome to my home, it’s a mess but well, it is a junkyard “she said grinning. The medic looked around and nodded. “How did you acquire this? Are you no longer with the air force? Did they just let you go?”.

Mika laughed softly “Ratchet, calm yourself we have much to talk about” she said motioning to a large shed connected to her small cabin. The medic limped towards the cabin and plopped down in a nice corner. “ill make you something that resembles a berth soon, I know it’s not much” she rambled almost nervously.

The medic watched the little femme toss some junk aside and gently moved a servo towards her halting her movements. “Thank you” he said softly. Mika looked up and smiled at the yellow bot before relaxing. “Let me see your injuries” she said gently but the medic shook his helm “my self repair will handle them, I could use some fuel” he said and seeing the question pop up he answered before she could ask. “Just gasoline will suffice, I can convert it to energon”.

Mika nodded and walked off quickly, a few minutes later she returned with two cannisters of gasoline which Ratchet took and drank slowly, not wanting to upset his tanks.

After a few more beats of silence Ratchet spoke up. “hide is gone” he said his vocals trembling. Mika’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “What?” she said. “I felt him go to the well of all sparks, our bond” he muttered. “Oh ratch I’m so sorry” she said and held back another sob as tears flowed over her cheeks.

The medic nodded and gently picked up the little femme. “it’s ok, I miss him dearly, but I am glad he is not suffering, I will meet him when I go to the well-off allsparks” he said softly and Mika could see the emotion in the others optics. Coolant had gathered there and was making its way over the medics’ faceplates. The sight broke Mika’s heart.

Nuzzling his faceplates, she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “We will get those fuckers back for this, I swear it “she said her words firm. Ratchet made a no sound except for a light clicking as his systems converted the gasoline to much needed energon.

Mika started to sing and hum as she made herself comfortable. The medic gently supported the little femme, he had hoped she would stay with him as they recharged but he did not dare to ask. “g’night Ratch” she muttered and closed her eyes as she listened to the soft hum of the others spark. “goodnight little blackbird” came the reply before he too drifted into recharge. His long range scanners still active in case someone would try to attack them.

 

 


	5. How does it feel to fly a real jet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ratchet is alive!! I felt SO bad when he got killed in age of extinction. I had to correct it, so in my mind he’s still alive and kicking. I love ironhide as well, but can’t save them all.

**Chapter 5:** How does it feel to fly a real jet.

 

The next morning Mika jolted up suddenly startling the mech underneath her. “wha?” she said looking around and then realizing that she had fallen asleep on the bot’s chest. Stretching Mika felt her joints pop and sighted blissfully. “aah that feels good” she said smirking.

The medic’s optic ridges rose and he scanned the femme quickly to reassure himself that she was ok. Popping was generally a bad thing in their kind.  When the scans came back revealing nothing wrong he settled down once more.

“Goodmorning little femme” he rumbled. Mika practically beamed up at him with a bright smile “goodmorning!” she said feeling happy and well rested. When she woke up she had briefly thought it all to have been a dream, one of many. But the warm metal underneath her had confirmed it was not.

Looking him over she was happy to see that his self-repair fixed most of the damage. The fuel had done him good. “So, what’s the plan?” she said looking up at the medic when her stomach rumbled. Blushing a bit she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. 

“The plan, is for you to fuel” he said amused at the little girls fighters spirit. The femme had more then many mechs he knew combined. Mika climbed off his frame and walked towards the door “I’ll be right back!” she said “just going to freshen up quickly and make something to eat.

Ratchet nodded and focused on resting a bit more, he was sure the femme would come up with something soon.

Half an hour later Mika stepped back into the shed, her hair still damp from the shower, munching on a sandwich. The medic zoomed in on the food curiously, the smell reaching his sensors.

“Mine” Mika said almost defensively, her mouth still full as she moved away her sandwich from the prying optics. Ratchet chuckled and shook his helm” I have no interest in your fuel Mika, I was merely curious.” He explained. Mika made a humming noise and kept eating her breakfast. The mech had found another cannister of Fuel Mika had readied for him and was sipping it slowly.

He didn’t like the taste but was happy that he at least had something. What he wouldn’t do for a nice rust stick right now.

Mika finished her sandwich and let out a satisfied sigh before patting her still flat tummy. “that was delicious” she said smiling and suddenly looked thoughtful “Ratch.?” She said. The medic hummed in response taking another sip of his fuel.

“We should try and hail Starscream” she said and gave a squeak as she saw and heard the other mech choke on his fuel.

The fuel went straight down his intake as he spluttered to clear it. Did he hear the femme right? She wanted him to hail Starscream? Was she out of her processor?!

“Care you -cough- repeat that?” he wheezed. “I think you heard me right” she said putting her hands in her sides. She looked so much like prime it was uncanny. The medics spark gave a harsh twang at the thought of the prime, he had no idea if his old friend was still alive and the COMS he sent came back unresponsive. So he feared the worst.

“He can help us” she said simply. “And what makes you think he wants to help us and not blast us to bits” he said his vocals rough having cleared the fuel from his intake.

“He could have done it before, but he didn’t” she stated thoughtfully. We need all the help we can get and Starscream is one hell of a flyer” she said. The medic nodded “Yes he is” he conceded and looked down at Mika.

“It is dangerous, he could blast us to bits, or even sell us out to the humans” he grumbled. Mika frowned. “I don’t believe that will happen, he may be a Decepticon but I don’t think he will sell us out to to Cemetery wind” she said.

“We don’t even know if he is still online” Ratchet tried but he knew he had lost the discussion and much like his prime, he couldn’t refuse her the little femme anything.

“One way to find out” she countered.

Ratchet clicked in cybertronian as he felt his willpower drain and moved a servo to the side of his helm “I hope you know what you are doing” he said and tapped it before opening a private and heavily encrypted Ping to Starscream.

When he didn’t receive feedback back he sighted. Mika looked at the other “what did you send?” she asked. “That I wished to talk to him” the medic said. “Send him that _I_ want to talk to him, that might make him respond.”  The medic raised an optic ridge and scoffed almost skeptically but obeyed nonetheless.

“It is done, now we wai-“the medic said but was interrupted with a Ping. “ah, well that answers one question, fragger is still online and able to communicate” he said. “of course, he is, little snake always wiggles his way out of these sort of situations” the medic added.

Another more demanding ping reached him and he vented loudly. “So impatient” he muttered before opening the COM line and putting it on speaker. “Starscream” he acknowledged. “Where is she, I wish to speak with her” came the screechy voice she had heard over her own communication systems a few times now.

“Right here Starscream” Mika spoke still surprised her plan had worked. “Ah little blackbird, long time no see, did they strip you off your wings?” the jet sneered.

“Actually, I stripped myself off my wings, I left” she said simply but the pain was evident in her voice.

“hmmh you know I didn’t want to speak with that fragging autobot medic, but you, that makes things more interesting” he said his voice now smooth and silky. She was surprised the other could sound like that and by the look in Ratchets optics, he was too.

 

“Why?” Mika asked genuinely confused. “I- “the jet cut himself off but was quick to continue “I find you interesting” he said lightly making Mika bark out a laugh.

“Ah so THAT’S why you didn’t blast me out of the sky, you find me interesting.” She said and shook her head “well that’s lovely, what does the master of the sky find so interesting about me then?” she asked figuring if she wanted the jet to help them out, she would have to make sure not to antagonize him too much and perhaps give his inflated ego a bit of a stroke.

The jet on the other side gave a throaty chuckle “let’s discuss that in private, shall we? What do you say, let me know where you are located and I will pick you up, we can even fly” he said the last bit in a very slow almost sly way, it sounded plea

Ratchet scoffed “As if I let you get your grubby claws go near her filthy decepticon” The jet made a rude comment back and Mika rolled her eyes . “I think our current situation supersedes our history together don’t you think?” she spoke silencing both mechs.

The medic rumbled something while slowly venting and the jet remained silent. “How did you escape Cemetery wind?” Mika asked. Starscream hissed at the name and growled before answering “Those pit spawned fragers took out a few of us, but unlike the Autobots, we do not roll over and surrender and have no qualms about squishing those fleshbags” he sneered.

Mika ignored the insult and looked Ratchet in the optic before nodding “Alright, I will send over the coordinates to meet” she said “ and Starscream?” she added waiting for the other to listen in.

“I trust you, please don’t make me regret it” she said softly hearing a strange sound coming from the COM line before she heard his voice “time and place, and I will be there” came the reply before the COM line disconnected.

Ratchet looked at Mika, picking her up in his servo and holding her up to his optics. “Are-you-crazy?” he said slowly.

“Perhaps, but I am still convinced this is the best option for us” she said “ We will get Optimus and the others out of there, even if it is the last thing I will do. Ratchet for 3 years I had to wait, I couldn’t do anything and now I found you, we connected with Starscream and who know’s what transformers are in hiding, in need of help. We can do this, together” she said confidently.

The medic vented loudly and shook his helm “Spoken like a true leader” he said almost teasingly making her flush. “I miss him Ratch” she said softly biting her lip as she looked down, not being able to hold the others gentle optics anymore.

The medic vented and gently raised a digit to the femme’s face raising her chin to meet his optics. “I do as well. If he is still online, we will find him and get him out” he said.

“He’s still alive Ratchet, I know this, I feel it” she said giving him a weak smile.

The other made a noise that sounded like he didn’t quite believe the femme but he held his glossa. He didn’t want to ruin the sweet femme’s hope. After a few moments of silence, the medic frowned “Alright, where do we want to meet the glitch” he said surrendering to the femme. Mika smirked “I know just the place” she said.

 

A few hours later they were waiting in the chihuahuan desert, they were still in west Texas. It was swelteringly hot and Ratchet’s cooling fans were working full force to keep his alt form a bit bearable for Mika. “Mika, I’ve known Starscream for many many years, he’s a dirty backstabbing Glitch” he medic tried.

“Ratchet, I know, but if we can get him to help us, we can save Optimus” she said petting the dash of the truck. “By primus I hope you are right” he said softly almost purring at the touch of the femme.

The medic wiggled a bit on his tires cursing the jet for being late but as soon as he thought it he heard a pair of familiar engines. “Starscream incoming!” he said and suppressed the urge to transform.

Mika got out of the nice cool truck and groaned as she felt the heat hit her skin. “good grief, no wonder no one ever goes here, fucking oven” she hissed and let out a few puffs of air before looking up to see the jet incoming.

She was surprised at the others stealth, one moment the sky had seemed quiet and he was nowhere to be seen, then suddenly he was hovering almost right in front of her. The cockpit gleaming dangerously in the light. She didn’t recall the jet looking this ominous.

Soon he transformed into his bi-pedal mode and bend down to Mika his claw coming dangerously close to the femme making Ratchet transform as well and grasping the jets claw “Servo’s off jet!” he spat.

Starscream clicked something in Cybertronian to the medic, Mika didn’t know what it meant but it sounded rude as both started to circle each other in distrust.

Mika groaned and held her hands up” OI! It is TOO hot to start fighting, besides, we have a common enemy I think hmm?” she said getting annoyed at the heat and not in the mood to put up with two bickering transformers.

Both mechs optics snapped to the little femme. “Listen to your little human pet medic, she is correct” the jet sneered. Mika gave an indignant sound at being called pet but left it for now. “You wanted to fly right, lets fly” she spoke with a firm voice, but her heart was racing, and it was not only because of the immense heat. She hadn’t flown in over 3 years and didn’t think she would ever again.

Starscream chuckled at her eagerness. “So eager to be inside of me hmm little blackbird?” he said making Mika give a grunt of surprise at the dubious remark.

The mech transformed in his alt mode and settled himself down in the hot sand. “Hurry up femme, the sand is doing nothing good to my systems” he whined.  Mika turned to Ratchet “Ratchet, Starscream will drop me off back home, please go back to the junkyard where it is safe “

The medic made a sound of protest, but he knew by the look in the femme’s eyes that a discussion was pointless. “Don’t worry medic, the femme is -in good servos- “he said in a leering tone which did nothing for Ratchets distrust towards the jet.

Mika rolled her eyes and shook her head. “ Give me a boost please? “. The yellow bot offered her his servo and Mika used it to climb in side the jet, Starscream had partially opened his cockpit to allow the femme to slip in. “Just remember please, I am not wearing a suit and humans generally don’t do well on high speeds and altitudes without the right gear” she muttered nervously.

Starscream said nothing and merely slid his cockpit closed. Mika gave a wave at a miserable looking Ratchet and winked at him trying to reassure the bot. Seatbelts slithered around her body and she sank in the seat enjoying the feeling, the cock pit was nice and cool so she nearly plastered herself to the seat with a relieved groan.

“Having fun without me femme?” came the disembodied voice from the speakers before he suddenly started to hover and without preamble, blasted off in to the sky leaving behind a startled medic who transformed in his alt mode and started to drive back to Mika’s home.

“Haha, very funny.. “she said and looked down at the tiny speck that was Ratchet. “he’d better keep himself safe” she said biting her lip nervously.

“He is Cybertronian, he will be fine” Starscream said having a strange urge to settle the ill at ease femme.  “I found him yesterday, he was almost killed by two thugs, they were going to deliver him to Cemetery wind. “she said. It still hurt to think about what would have happened had she not been there.

The jet remained silent for a few clicks before he finally spoke up. “Did you kill them?” he asked. Mika gave a humorless chuckle “I wanted to, so bad” she said clenching her fists. “Ratchet stopped me” she explained. Starscream hummed “Always the bleeding spark” he said.

“In the end I knocked them out, but I just know they are going to inform Cemetery wind, I don’t know how much time we have until we are discovered. I need your help Starscream” she said and moved her hands boldly over the panel in front of her.

They where gliding trough the air and Mika reveled in the experience. “I missed this” she said making the jet chuckle “Let me show you how it feels to fly a real jet” he said arrogantly before suddenly blasting off. Within seconds they had reached the sound of speed and with a loud boom they went trough the sound barrier.

Starscream had adjusted the pressure and oxygen levels inside the cockpit so Mika would be as comfortable as she would be on the ground, or even better.

All worries forgotten she gave a whoop and her hand reached for the joystick grasping it firmly. The jets thrusters stuttered for a second and he seemed to drop out of the sky but before Mika could think about it he had recovered. “That.. is sensitive” he said his voice sounding rough.

Mika froze and her eyes were big as she recalled a certain scenario with the prime. “oh not again” she said facepalming herself. The jet chuckled “Oh please continue, I do not mind” he purred.

“I thought you didn’t like disgusting squishies touching you” she countered. “I can make an exception, as I said, you are -different- “he grumbled.

“Now, try again” he encouraged the femme to grasp the joystick again. Mika was hesitant, she did want to fly but she didn’t want to do something weird to Starscream, or hurt him.

“Go on” he urged. The temptation was too great and Mika grasped the joystick firmly, her fingers clenching around it and lightly pressed against the buttons.

“Now fly” he commanded and relinquished controls to her. She felt the jet drop out of the sky like a stone. Her training took over and within a few seconds she had control over the powerful jet, thrusters blasting. “Heh. No Bitchin betty huh” she said amused.

“Bitchin betty?”  Starcream asked and did a quick google search “Ah, your warning system. No we have a HUD but you will not be able to see those messages.” He explained.

“Fly now little blackbird” he said waiting for her to kick it up a notch. And kick it up she did.  They soared trough the sky, did a few barrel rolls, everything she used to do and more. The jet was extremely agile, the engines never failing and never losing power. And the speed!

Starscream had to admit that it felt, disconcerting- to have someone else in your cockpit and taking control, but after a few minutes he had relaxed and enjoyed the ride. His systems running hot with the delicious hum of power.

After about an hour of frolicking the jet and Mika were done, he took over and noticed the femme slumped back a big smile on her face. “that was incredible” she said her voice trembling slightly with the thrill.  “Why thank you” came the rumbled reply.

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t blast me out of the sky now” she joked. “I am” came the serious reply.

“Why didn’t you” she asked. The jet was silent for a little while. “Are we going to discuss how to save your prime?” he asked not answering her question. She let it go for now and nodded “ Yes as well as your men” she said.

Starscream made a thoughtful sound. “Most of them are most likely already destroyed, except for my thrine, I can still feel them.” He said. “Thrine?” Mika asked curiously.

“My command thrine, two other seekers “he said “We have a thrine bond, quite complicated to explain. We are quite close, or we should have been “he said regretfully.

Mika frowned and cocked her head” but you were not?” she stated. “No, I was.. stubborn.. didn’t think I would need them so I kept them at a distance. And now they are captured, I need them out, I want to make things right with them” he admitted.

“I’m sorry Starscream” she said and gently stroked the seat she was sitting on making the frame of the jet tremble. “sensitive” he muttered making Mika laugh.

“I can’t believe the president would allow this to happen, he met Optimus once and he seemed completely enamored with him.” She explained.

“Can you speak with this, president?” Starscream suggested. Mika frowned and shook her head” you are very smart Starscream” she said cursing herself for not thinking of that sooner. Starscream’s spark swelled with the praise, even if it came from a human. He was still very sensitive to having his ego stroked.

“I wouldn’t know how to reach him though, he is heavily guarded, so we can’t just video chat him or something” Mika said chuckling. The jet was silent. “Or.. can we?” she said hesitantly.

“There is no human computer that I can’t hack into” he said proudly and after a little bit of searching he found the right source to hack into. A few minutes later a little screen popped up from the cockpit startling the femme. “Say what you need” came the rumble from the jet. “W..what? I haven’t prepared anything, I look like crap!” she said making the SIC chuckle.

 

Mr. president, we have an incoming video message from an unknown source. It looks like they hacked into it. There was a message attached to it demanding to speak with you mr. president. The secretary looked nervous, rubbing his hands together.

“We don’t know who it is?” the president asked frowning. “No, just that they wished to speak with you” he said. The president nodded and sat behind his desk calling one of his generals in. “Put it on screen” he said, his mouth running dry. This had never happened before and couldn’t be good news.

A rather haggard looking young lady came into view, still grumbling something about looking like crap before she froze, clearly seeing the males on the other side. “mr president” she said nervously.

“Who are you, what do you want” came the snarl from the general next to the president. “General” Mika acknowledged. A spark of recognition shone in the generals eyes but she could see he wasn’t certain.   “Since I am sure you will find out soon enough I might as well introduce myself, my name is Mika Vandetta, I used to be an air force pilot for NEST, I served during the attack on mission city” she explained.

The president seemed to relax slightly but frowned “Why and how did you hack into our systems?” he asked still not trusting the situation. “I had some help, but I need to tell you something. Cemetery wind is hunting down and killing Autobots, 3 years ago your men invaded NEST and took the Autobots, including Ironhide and optimus”

The president moved forward, the frown still on his face, his hands clasped together in front of him “but they were released shortly after, as they are considered war heroes, right?” he asked glancing sideways to the general next to him who seemed to be nervously shifting on his feet.

“No they weren’t, they where taken and Ironhide was even killed! I don’t know how the other Autobots are faring, but I know that they are still hunted, I’ve seen it “she said sadly.

“ Autobots killed? This is not supposed to happen. Are you sure soldier?” the president asked. Mika looked him straight In the eye. “Yes I am certain mr president, you got to disband Cemetery wind, transformers all over are hunted down like animals” she said a look of disgust on her face.

“They were supposed to take down only Decepticons” he muttered and Mika felt the frame of the jet grumble. ‘ sir with all due respect, NEST was handling it perfectly. The risk of the Decepticons assembling and targeting the humans are much greater now then they were before.

“Can you please share with me where the Transformers where supposed to be- housed- “she asked. The president shook his head “I don’t know exactly whe-“ he began but was interrupted by his general. “Area 51” he spoke making the president gawk at him.

“They are held there, if they are still alive, Optimus prime would be there” he spoke. Mika was surprised they actually told her this but before she could ask the general clarified “ I was there in mission city, I saw a certain jet fighter blast that Decepticon Starscream out of the sky. We met once after the battle.  You saved Optimus prime, and he in turn saved us. We owe you” he said simply and turned to the president “Permission to disband Cemetery wind?” he asked. The still baffled president gave a nod “I want to have this information verified first, if it is true you have my permission” he said and looked at the screen again.

“ Miss Vandetta, could we perhaps meet to discuss this further in person?” he asked but she shook her head “ perhaps when this is over sir “ she said and thanked the president before shutting down the com.

“I cant believe that worked “she said slightly baffled as well. “hmm well it seems they would love to meet the person who shot the horrible starscream from the skies” came the gruff voice from the speakers.

“I’m not sorry I shot you back then Starscream, you were attacking optimus, I did what I had to do.” she said sternly. “But I am happy that we are now working together.”

The jet scoffed at this “I am because it suits my interest’s best femme, don’t get any silly ideas” he said. “of course, not Starscream, how foolish of me” she said with a smirk.

“Let us return you to your home then, when we are rested we can think of a strategy to get your prime out. “he muttered.

“Whats in it for you Starscream, what do you want” Mika asked. “Asylum” he merely said. “I want assurance that if I help you, the autobots will not turn on me” he said not mentioning the humans, he could handle those. “Will you stop killing humans?” she asked. “If they stop trying to kill me, perhaps” he said.

“I suppose that’s the best I can get from you” Mika said rolling her eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?” Starscream said clearly affronted.

“You’ve done it before, and seeing what your fraction is about, it’s the best I can hope for” she clarified. The jet hissed “you know nothing of our fraction femme” he spat clearly angered.

Mika frowned “no just that they take joy in killing the weak and helples” she said crossing her arms over her chest defensively. The jet heard enough and dropped down from the sky, soaring over to the desert they started. The sun was going down so the weather was considerably more tolerable.

Right above the ground he transformed tossing Mika out of the cockpit. She gave a scream and felt herself going airborne, her arms flailing in an attempt to fly.

The jet caught the woman mid-air “silly femme, humans don’t fly”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. With you makes three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika seemed to have pissed of Star, oh oh. Smut alert (finally) RatchetxMika and also some solo fun.

**Chapter 6:** With you makes three

“No shit humans can’t fly, captain bloody obvious!!” Mika cursed as she was caught by the claws of the jet. He was surprisingly gentle for a silver behemoth with giant claws. “You scared the crap out of me” she said and brought her hand to her chest.”erm Starscream? Are you going to take me home?” she asked slightly nervous that the jet would just leave her behind. She had clearly said something to upset him as he glared at her for a klik. It was already dark and the stars where visible creating a gorgeous view in the night sky.

“Yes, but first I am going to teach you something” he said and Mika swallowed nervously. “A lesson?” she inquired.  The jet plopped his aft down in the sand and looked up at the sky before pointing at a tiny speck. “if you follow that star and go straight for 2 lightyears, That’s where Cybertron is my home planet” he said almost reverently.

“It got destroyed right?” she said not mentioning by whom. The jet nodded and gave a wry smile “Yes it did, it is still there, but its glory is no more” he said.

“I’m sorry” Mika said genuinely “I’m sorry you lost your planet, and I’m sorry my race caused you to lose your thrine” she said wrapping her arms around herself. Shivering slightly, she curled up on the others servo drawing her knees close to her chest.

The Jet made a noise that she couldn’t place before she was suddenly placed near one of his vents. The warm air flowing over her and covering her like a hot blanket. “Thank you” she said relaxing and leaning against the SIC. “You are welcome” he said sounding a bit uncomfortable not used to being thanked for something.  

“You might be -misinformed- about our fraction” he stated. “How so? Can you explain? I mean I.. fought you guys and all I say was you trying to destroy the city, and us” she added hesitantly.

The jet vented and nodded” I will explain” he said. And explain he did, by the time he was done they where sitting there for another two hours. Mika gave a yawn and looked up at the red optics of the other, they burned like liquid fire and she understood that passion. She felt it as a soldier. Having everything explained didn’t really excuse the decepticons behavior fully during mission city, but it helped with understanding certain actions towards the Autobots.

She made a mental note to discuss this with Optimus when they had freed him.

“I will take you back now, I received several messages from the medic” Starscream said. “Yes please” she said and a look of intense concentration took over the SICS features. “don’t-move” he said and before Mika could ask why not she heard the telltale whirr of transformation.

She saw all the gears and pistons around her move, moving around her to build the cockpit and within a few seconds she was safe, in his cockpit, strapped in and hovering above the ground. Another thing this amazing flyer could do, hover. Fighter planes didn’t hover.

 

“That was intense!” she said excited, all previous fatigue gone. “Very impressive” she commended the jet who preened on the inside because of the compliment. The day with the femme had proven to be fruitful and good for his battered and bruised ego. “Thank you, femme.”

“I have a name you know” she said in a sly tone and stroked the joystick again making the frame around her shudder and the thrusters stutter for a second. “ah- yes Mika” he said quickly before recovering and blasting off making the femme giggle almost deliriously with the thrill.

Soon they where approaching the junk yard, he lowered altitude and made sure his stealth mode was still in place before transforming, making sure the femme was gently ejected out of the seat on his servo while he finished his transformation and sank to one knee on the ground. “There we are, contact me in a few days, that will be enough for me to strategize a plan in case your -president- does not pull trough” he said and his hard optics softened for a klik “If there is anything you require, do not hesitate to hail me, I will answer” he said and gave the other a small smile showing off a sharp row of fangs.

“Thank you Starscream, I will keep that in mind, see you in a few days. Take care” she said giving the menacing bot a wave.

“I always do “he said before jumping in the air with an impressive corkscrew, transforming and blasting in the air blowing up dust in Mika’s face.

Coughing she waved the dust out of her face “Glitch” she muttered adopting Rathet’s favorite name for the jet.

Moving towards her house she walked towards the shed and opened the door seeing a very anxious medic waiting for her. It was clear he had been pacing for a while now as trackmarks from his pedes were becoming permanent in the wooden floor.

“Ratch” she said smiling gently. “Mika!” he said and went to her scanning her form. She squirmed a bit because of the scan “ha.ahah Ratch I’m ok really!” she said and grunted as she was smothered by the medic. He grasped her in his servo’s and brought her to his faceplates before nuzzling her and inhaling her scent. “you are one dusty femme” he remarked. “Yeah, Starscream blasted off on a dry patch on the ground, blowing all the sand on me… fragger did it on purpose”  

The medic hummed and accepted her answer. “What did you discuss?” he asked. “Mind if I get freshened up first?” she asked looking apologetic. She knew the other was waiting eagerly for information, but she just felt horribly dusty and wanted to snuggle with the medic when she was nice and clean.

Mostly for his sake as she knew the others sensors to smell were very sensitive. He could even smell if she was sick, or even aroused. That last thought brought a blush to her face and she was glad she was covered in sand so she could hide it. Mika heard the medic release a series of clicks when he cycled air and knew she had to get out, fast.

“Alright see you in a few!” she said cheerfully before bolting off to her bathroom.

Ratchet focused on her leaving and when he was sure the femme was on the top level of the small cabin he leaned back and closed his optics. His interface array pinged incessantly since the little femme was back. Thinking back to when they were still at NEST with Optimus, he remembered being washed by her, her nimble hands tweaking wires and sucking grit out with that- what was it called again?- ah yes, Vacuum cleaner. Touching all his sensitive parts while he could feel the piercing blue optics of his Prime scanning over his frame. He knew that it would be a matter of time before he could smell the others lubricant dripping off the hidden spike.

Groaning the medic slowly lowered his servo down his chestplates and abdomen, tweaking and pinching plating along the way down and with a click that sounded almost deafening in the silent shed. His Spike cover slid back allowing his spike to fully pressurize. “a..ah, Optimus” he whimpered as he firmly grasped the base of his spike, the calloused metal from his digits providing just the right amount of friction.

“Oh..oh.. yes, taste me Mika” he grunted and cupped his servo around the tip on the up stroke, the ridges on the bottom of his spike getting slick with lubricant. His optics were shuttered, and he imagined his Prime coming closer as Mika was -very thoroughly- cleaning him. Optimus was giving the femme orders and making sure that Mika didn’t overload him by accident. He left the medic teetering right on the edge.

“Ah..ah please” he murmured as he stroked his spike faster, the other servo moving towards his own neck cables providing a bit of pressure, imagining that Optimus had him by the throat while mounting him. Mika on his shoulder, legs spread wide as the prime was putting his glossa to good use.

In the meanwhile, Mika had finished her shower and felt refreshed. “Poor Ratch, must be going crazy right now” she muttered twisting her long hair in a bun. Little did she know that she was right, but not in the way she expected.

Humming softly as she moved downstairs she practically barged in the shed and froze. Her eyes widening as she saw the medic, legs spread, spike out and dripping, furiously tugging it moaning her name, hers and Optimus.

Her mouth opened and closed for a second, not realizing the door behind her caught the draft from a window and slammed closed with a bang startling the mech in front of her.

Ratchet was about to overload, the messages in his HUD popping up “ah..primus, yes! Mi..mika , optimus! 

-BANG!- .

His optics opened quicker then he thought was possible and his pistons contracted in shock causing his whole frame to jolt. Releasing his still dripping spike he frantically looked around and when he caught sight of a very stunned Mika he scrambled to cover himself, but his interface panel would not close as his spike was still fully pressurized and did not agree to depressurize on command. Releasing a low whine, he covered his spike with his hands and lowered his helm staring at the floor. “Mika, i.. Forgive me” he stuttered feeling more then embarrassed. Primus take him now, he groaned and flushed, his cheek plates glowing almost blue.

Mika, who was still frozen in place the whole time snapped into action when the mech seemed to ashamed. “Oh Ratch no, no please don’t be ashamed” she said softly and approached the mech. The medic had other ideas and tried to scramble backwards but couldn’t as he was already backed up against his makeshift berth.

“Ratchet please, I was raised with two brothers you don’t think I walked into them masturbating before?” she scoffed and stepped closer.” Please don’t be ashamed, you have nothing to worry about” she said trying to calm the heavily venting and clicking bot.

“But I, I, what did you hear?” he said hoping to salvage the situation if she hadn’t heard him call out her’s and optimus’s designations. “enough to know you like me, you like Optimus” she said softly.

 _“frag it”_ he thought and his whole frame sagged, spike now finally slowly depressurizing but still not enough to put his cover back on, he was not a small mech.  “Don’t you dare to hide that from me” she said firmly making Ratchet twitch in surprise.

“what?” he said dumbly. “I said” Mika spoke giving him her most -do as I say- look “do not hide that from me” she spoke nodding to his servo covered spike. “ I- “ she stopped and licked her lips biting her lower lip some.

“You know, Optimus wants you” she said softly. Ratchet grunted and cocked his helm “how do you know?”.

“Because he told me” Mika said simply and gave a sly smirk. “We talked about it, right before everything went to shit, we wanted to -invite- you” she said averting her eyes, now she was the one feeling embarrassed.

“You want me?” came the slightly baffled reply from the medic. He moved a servo away from his spike and moved it towards Mika’s face, gently pulling her chin up making her look him in the optic.” I’m an old, gruffy medic, nothing interesting. Why would you and Optimus want me? “

“Ratchet, I can name a whole list of things of you I like, but perhaps It’s better if I show you” she said with a smirk, her hand gliding over his thigh as she was standing right between his legs. She felt herself growing damp at the thought of tasting the others spike and decided that the moment to feel embarrassed would be later. Especially as she just told the medic off for it.

Taking a deep breath, she thought about Optimus doing all sorts of things to the medic and groaned, her knees starting to become weak by only thinking about it.

Ratchet sniffed the air as he could smell the arousal wafting off the small femme between his legs. His spike started to pressurize eagerly at the scent.

“Tell me, what did we do to you exactly, in your fantasy” she asked boldly and tweaked a sensitive wire near his groin. Mika hoped that he had enough control not to push his thighs together and effectively squishing her but she decided she trusted the medic fully.

“You were cleaning grit from my systems, with that suction device, O..optimus watched” he said as the other servo still trying to hide the spike relaxed and slowly gripped the base of the spike once more.

“oh, did he just watch or did he -participate-“ Mika said and climbed in the others thigh standing on his hip plates as the medic leaned back against the soft rugs and cow hides. “A,ah! He, he participated” the medic stuttered as pleasure bolted trough his system.

“how?” Mika inquired and got closer to his spike, not close enough to touch because she didn’t want to disturb him rubbing his spike, but close enough to be in the -splash zone- as she now jokingly dubbed it.

“hnh..he he spiked me while you-hnnh- were on my shoulder plates, he licked you” the medic growled opening his optics. Mika looked up and nearly drowned in the intensity, moaning she pushed her thighs together to relieve some of the urge to touch herself. Biting her lower lip she tossed her head back as she suddenly felt a digit sneak between her legs to rub against her center.

“Lean back against my plating, go higher if you do not wish to be marked by me” the medic grunted gruffly. “I think I’ll like being marked by you Ratchet” she purred wantonly before leaning back and spreading her legs, tugging her sweats off the medic moaned as he was assaulted by her scent.

“You smell so good, so aroused, all for me” he purred losing all former shame. His spike was twitching against his lower abdominal plating.

“hnnh yes, I dreamt of this, you and Optimus, together. “she said and couldn’t stop a small scream from escaping as the medic suddenly pressed a vibrating digit right at her center, he knew exactly where to put pressure. Of course, he knew, he was a medic and knew all the ins and outs of Cybertronians AND humans.

“ah.hnn Ratch, I, I want to see you overload” she panted looking down and then back up to his helm. The medic smirked and tossed his helm back in pleasure as he gave his spike a hard tug. “hnnh. You will not have to wait for long my femme” he panted and felt his chest plates click open slightly revealing his beautiful blue white spark. “Let me taste you” Mika whispered and moved towards his spike, maneuvering herself in such a way that she was riding his digit between her legs while giving the others spike a languid lick while pressing hard on one of the outer nodes as the medic stopped stroking the base and only massaged the tip.

“AH-haah, femme, you are the death of me” he clicked and fought back his overload.

Almost purring in pleasure, Mika gave a little suck on the side of the metal, loving the taste of the fluid dripping out, it was pure Ratchet. She thought having no other way to describe it.

Moving back she crawled up towards his half open chest plates. “w..what are you doing?” he asked looking down at the eager looking femme. But Mika only had eyes for his spark. “I’m going to make you overload so hard you will think you joined the well off allsparks”

“nhn. Yes grab it! “he whimpered tossing his helm from side to side so desperately searching for release.

Mika eagerly dipped her hand in the spark, massaging the core and allowing the tendrils to envelop her body as waves of pleasure raced though her system.

She felt a shock trough her body and pleasure blinded her vision together with the intensity of the spark and with a loud keen she came vaguely hearing the yellow bot underneath her do the same.

Ratchet was so close he could taste it, and when she grabbed his spark the pleasure he felt was -indescribable- the little pilot was right when she had claimed she would overload him right into the well of allspark. He thought before that thought left him and pleasure overtook his systems making him black out.

For a few minutes all that was heard in the shed was the wild ticking and cooling fans of a bot trying to cool down and the panting and blissful whoops of the femme on top of him.

“Wauw Ratchet never was I so happy to walk into someone masturbating” she said giggling in post orgasmic bliss. The medic made a noise and raised a servo to his helm rubbing his face when he sniffed it “uuhn.. I smell like transfluid” he muttered and looked down “ **you** smell like transfluid, mine and your own” he purred liking the scent on the femme.

Mika chuckled and felt that she was covered in it. “yeah I kinda showered for nothing there” she said and laughed rolling on her back as she slowly got down from her high.

“Optimus will definitely like this“she said smiling  but her smile quickly vanished as she saw the other mech twitch. Sitting up she looked at him worried that he felt bad about what happened, but it wasn’t that.

“What if he is already gone, like hide?” the medic spoke while rubbing a servo over his now closed chestplates. His spark hurt from the loss and he knew he would never recover fully. Hide was not his conjux but they were mated.

“He’s not, I know he’s not” she said firmly and gently stroked the others faceplates before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lip plates.

“Now, I need a new shower and you need a wash.” She said chuckling. “You get that shower, I will wipe myself clean and then we will rest” he said in a firm tone.

Mika nodded and climbed off before walking upstairs, “uugh.” She muttered as she felt the cooling transluid dry on her body. It was sexy at first but now that she was out of the others embrace she felt sticky and the need to wash was great.

Half an our later the two were snuggled close, Mika had gathered a few rugs and cloths and had made a nice soft nest in a crook on the medic’s shoulder. She didn’t think she’d ever want to sleep in her own bed ever again. “g’night Ratch, tomorrow we will talk about what happened today” she muttered realizing they hadn’t discussed anything. “hmmh yes” came the tired reply.

The other looked at the femme on his shoulder and he chuffed out a satisfied puff of air. All would be well he thought before drifting into a peaceful recharge.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Connecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Smut in this chapter,.. Ooook maybe a smidge of smut.   
> We also get to see a glimpse of our lovely Autobot leader (yay). 
> 
> But it also takes a dark turn, this chapter contains a torture scene and might be too much for people who are easily grossed out, it’s not extremely descriptive but its not very nice. so be aware.

**Chapter 7:** Connecting

The nest morning Mika startled awake from a particularly weird dream “Optimus!” she cried out and her eyes snapped open while her lungs gasped for air. “fuck me” she muttered rubbing her head as she tried to clear it from the haunting images of her dream.

“Bad flux?” came the rumble from above her. Mika looked up and gave a firm nod” Weird more like it, I keep dreaming that I see Optimus, he’s strung up side down in some sort of lab, and scientists are experimenting on him.”

Ratchet hummed and focused his blue optics on the little femme on his chest, his servo moving to his chin in a thoughtful move. “He calls out for me, and in this dream, it’s like- “ she paused and shuddered rubbing her hands over her arms seemingly protecting herself from the invisible enemy. “-like he sees me” she said.

Ratchet gave another hum “it is only a flux” he said softly trying to reassure Mika.

“Yeah, just a flux” Mika muttered.

“So, Starscream huh? Did you convince him to help us find Optimus?” Ratchet asked trying to change the topic so the femme wouldn’t look so forlorn, his spark was pulsing painfully in it’s casing and he wanted the feeling gone.

The tactic seemed to work as Mika blinked, trying to recall all that they had talked about and nodded a triumphant grin sliding in place. “Yes I did! We even got to talk with the president!” she said happy like a sparkling.

The medic stayed silent for a click. “The president? Of the United states president? The very one who ordered the capture of all transformers for -judging- ?” he queried, try as he might he could not hide the intense anger he felt for the organic out of his vocals.

Mika lost her bravura for a second and nodded “Yes Ratchet, that one. Turns out the plan was only to detain and… destroy.. decepticons”. The last part came out hesitantly as she was now also informed about their side the words gave an ashen taste in her mouth.

“Cemetery wind seems to have gone rogue, they are now investigating if Autobots were really attacked and even killed. If they are captured. General Moore was there as well, we fought in mission city, or, I fought he watched” she snickered the last part.

“And how exactly, did you manage to -talk- to the most guarded organic on the planet?” the medic said gruffly. “Starscream hacked into the Whitehouse” she said shrugging.” Why, whats wrong, are you not happy we made progress?” she asked cocking her head to the side. The medic seemed almost annoyed and she wondered why that was.

“Of course he did” the yellow bot said exasperatedly and rubbed his optic ridges.

“Ratchet, what’s going on, why are you so annoyed? This is great news! If they truly are going to dismantle Cemetery wind we can finally come out of hiding! We all can!  “Mika said her arms wide.

“No no, forgive me, you are correct. I Just have trouble trusting Megatron’s treacherous SIC, the way I know him he would even sell out his own carrier if it benefited him” he muttered.

Mika opened her mouth to ask. “Similar to a Mother on earth” Ratchet said quickly.

“ah” she said and frowned slightly. Was Starscream really that bad, suppose it didn’t matter, they did have a common goal now so she didn’t want to worry about the future now. One day at the time.

“Starscream would be back with a plan in a few days, he told me to hail him when there would be a problem, the general told me that transformers would be routed to Area 51, Optimus must be held there as well as Starscreams Thrine” Mika finished.

Ratchet let out a surprised series of clicks. “Thrine? Starscreams Thrine is captured? No wonder he is so compliant, now I understand” he said and pulled up some old data files he had of the Command thrine.

Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream.

“I am surprised he has not used their thrine connection to find out where they are” he mused to himself and before Mika could reply the medic continued his muttering.

“Unless they are seriously harmed, or they have not utilized their bond in quite a while and it is dormant.” He said glancing at Mika to check for hints if he was guessing right but the little femme remained surprisingly stoic.

“We need them out Ratch, Decepticon or not” she merely stated and he nodded “Yes, we need them out”. Something happened between Starscream and Mika and his spark flared in jealously. The jet could offer her so much more then him, he was young, agile, had a flight frame. He basically was everything Ratchet was not.

As if sensing his distress Mika focused on the yellow bot and gently stroked a sensitive neck wire. “Whatcha worrying about medic” she said in a teasing voice.

“Nothing soldier” he replied with a grin, one that didn’t quite reach his optics.

Mika just stared at the Autobot and raised a sleek eyebrow making the medic glower at her.

“ _She doesn’t think she can break me with that can she? I had training from Jazz for pit sake, I am a senior autobot and a respected medic who ca-“ “_ oh for pit sake, i am Jealous OK? I feel -inadequate- in comparison to Starscream with regards to your attentions” he hissed trough his dentas as if she’d put a welder to his neckcables and forced the answer out of him.

Mika blinked rather owlishly, and then again. “Excuse me?” she said. The medic let out a growl he reserved to chase people out of his med bay and vented harshly.

“You think I would frolic with Starscream because he’s younger then you?” she asked.

“Younger, faster, a flyer, you’re a pilot, so is he, in a matter of speaking, do you need me to further elaborate?” he said firmly though his tone held no malice.

Mika’s eyes were burning with tears, but not from sadness but from laughter. She held back a snort and bit her lip harshly trying to push the almost hysterical laugh back. She failed and ended up snorting and releasing short giggle fits.

“I..ah.. I’m sorry Ratchet, but to think that YOU think your inadequate is just, too much” she snorted and wiped the tears from her eyes as she gazed at the medic in front of her. She felt bad for him but the whole thing was just too funny.

“Silly mech” she purred seductively when she recovered from her giggle fit. “Let me show you just how -adequate- I find you”.

Ratchet gave a few startled clicks and what she recognized as cybertronian curses as he felt the femme grasp a thick energon cable near his neck, giving it a good rub.

“ah- M..mika you don’t have to, i..ah! I am a silly old mech” he spoke almost apologetically.

“Who says something about me having to, I am quite certain that I want this, unless of course, you don’t” she said innocently and released the bot from her grasp.

“No!” he replied louder then he had intended “N..no I, want it” he finished, faceplate’s flushing.

“Good, I wouldn’t want to hear I coerced you” she said smirking. Ratchet shuttered his optics on and off. That must be it, the femme must be a master in that Hypnosis therapy he had once downloaded. It must be he thought, how else could she have made him spill his inner lines like that, that train of thought however grinded to a screeching halt as Mika moved to his intake and shyly gave his lower derma a lick.

His intake opened, and he slowly moved his large glossa to meet her human one. The strong muscle rubbing gently against hers. Because of the size difference Mika was licking and sucking on the glossa more then they were actually kissing, but they made it work.

“What do you want Ratchet” she asked moving towards his chest plating and pinching a sensitive wire before rubbing over one of the hidden nodes in his chest.

“hngg-ruthless femme” he hissed as his hips began to gyrate, bucking against nothing and his panel slid away with a loud shhink revealing his already dripping and hard spike.

“Tell me” she purred and harshly grasped one of the  main energon lines wrapping her hands around the tube and pinching it closed for a few seconds making the medic lightheaded before releasing it, the rush of energon trough his main line’s making him groan and shudder.

“oh pits, that feels good” he panted and shuttered his optics his helm falling back against the berth with a clang. “You, I want you, and I want Optimus, my prime, so badly it aches, -ah!- I want him to spike me, and to wrap his servo’s around my neck cables, I want to use my holoform to frag you into the floor” he grunted and wrapped a servo around his thick and pulsing spike.

“You have a holoform like Optimus? Interesting” she said and plucked at a few wires harshly before soothing the hurt with her hands, rubbing and stroking them.

“I do, I will show you, please let me overload first” he grunted making Mika chuckle “Oh my dear medic, I am not nearly done with you” she purred.

While Ratchet and Mika were exploring their newfound relationship, a certain Prime was not having such a good time.

“I will not release our knowledge to you, it is not yours to claim!” he said with a loud baritone. The prime was strung up side down and surrounded by what appeared to be scientists. All scribbling away on their datapad look a likes. I-pad it was called if he recalled correctly.

He was not badly injured, but they had fitted him with some sort of inhibitors. He had spent months trying to figure out how they had managed to find out the technology to create them when he spotted a little creature in a glass box. The little transformer was frantic as always and when he heard it speak he growled its designation.

-“Wheelie”-

 The tiny bot froze before giving the other a toothy grin. “Ah great prime, yes yes! They caught you too huh? Just like Megs here, though he seems to have heheh lost his frame” the little bot cackled madly.

“Why are you helping them?” he had asked narrowing his optics to the little menace. “Death threats prime, lots of them. Can’t help myself, but soon no need to worry, Megs will get us out, our grand decepticon leader!” he cackled and spun around in his box screeching as he got hit by the charge wires on the sides.

 The prime had looked to the side and that’s when he noticed something he had not noticed before, the helm of his long time brother, Megatron, perched on a pillar, wires connecting to his processor making his optics shine a soft red glow. “Oh my dear brother, even you did not deserve this” he had muttered.

Snapping back to the present when he was poked with a shock stick the prime snarled and tried to activate his battle mask, old habit but his HUD only supplied him with the already known warning that his battle mask had been removed.

“You keep saying that Optimus prime, but we will have your technology. You should not have come to earth if you wanted to keep it out of human hands” the scientist said before smirking and setting the shock stick to a higher setting, relishing the moment that he pushed the stick trough the sensitive plating on the primes chest near his spark.

The large mech roared in pain as his optics shut down, sparks flying before the pain stopped. “No matter, soon we will finally be able to extract the information from that brain of yours like we did with that Megadrone, mega.. whatever”

“Megatron, his name was Megatron” Optimus hissed feeling the sudden urge to defend the silver mech despite that had been taken down by the prime himself.

“Yes, yes, not important” the scientist waved the prime off ignoring the snarl from the autobot and turning around “We will crack that nice firewall of yours like we did with -Megatron- and after that you will no longer be required. You will end up terminated and dismanteled like you little spitfire friend with the cannons, oh that reminds me, I have something to show you!” he said almost cheerfully.

The scientist touched his earpiece “bring him in” he said and within a few minutes the big doors opened, and a cart was rolled in, something bulky was covered with a big tarp.

“We have not off lined and dismantled him yet as you ordered mr powell” came the reply from one of the men rolling the cart in. “Perfect perfect “Mr powell muttered more to himself and ushered the group out before turning to the prime.

“Now, I think this one looks familiar?” he said and pulled the tarp off revealing a very scared tied up Bumblebee.

“Bumblebee!” Optimus called out, his spark aching to reach out and comfort the young bot. The yellow bot gave a series of clicks, his baby blue optics searching for the darker ones.

“Optimus” came the tired vocals of the mech, though it was a clip from his radio, his vocalizer having been destroyed years ago.

“Let him go!” came the bellow from the prime.

Mr Powell tsskt and clicked his tongue “ I can’t do that Optimus Prime, alas we need all the information we can get, and you will not comply, so perhaps we should try different measures” he  said faking exasperation.

“Optimus, say nothing, we will be victorious” the young bot said using his vast collection of musical clips to communicate.

“ah ah ah” said the scientist waiving his pudgy finger in front of the yellow mechs helm.

“lets start the show!” Powell said smirking and raising his arms, suddenly a small team gathered around the small mech making him whine and look around nervously.

“Bumblebee” came the low rumble from the mechs side. His plating trembled, and he tried pulling it close to his frame to seem brave.

“I am sorry little one” he spoke. “I failed you, I failed you all “. Optimus spoke his voice low and filled with the pain of loss.

“No you did not” Bee said as he winched when one of the scientists poked him with a needle.

“I.. I am afraid” came the hesitant words from bee to his prime. Optimus gazed at his youngest charge and felt his spark hum with anger but the fearfull optics and painfilled whines from the bot in front of him calmed it down, he had to control himself, for Bumblebee’s sake. 

“Calm yourself little one, it will all be over soon” he tried to reassure him. Oh by primus how he wished he had made different choices. Maybe Megatron had been right wanting to exterminate the organics, then the face of Mika flashed trough his processor. No, they were not all like this. All sentient beings had a right for freedom, a right to live and flourish.  

Another whine and a whirr of a machine pulled the prime from his musings. He saw the scout nervously click, his optics scanning the area but he knew the youngling had no where to go.

“You can stop this prime, just provide us with what we want, and we can make this real quick” Powell said leaning closer to the Prime.

Optimus struggled in vain in his bindings, vent blaring and his spark hammering in his chest.

“I.. I can not! Oh primus, Bumblebee please forgive me but I cannot give in”. The prime’s vocals broke as he said it and the scout gave him a small smile “Nothing -to – forgive -old friend, it is right” he said bravely.

Powel snarled and twisted on his heels, waiving a hand in some sort of signal to proceed with whatever they had agreed.

One of the scientists looked uncomfortable “S..sir, do we really have to? I mean, i.. it is quite painful and well-”. The young scientist couldn’t finish his sentence as he was bodily shoved aside by Powell himself.

“Remember these are monsters, they are freaks that do not belong here and need to be exterminated. Keep earth human” he said and with glee grasped the pincer from the young man who looked positively green. He had felt so surely this had been his calling, that they were heartless beasts, but now that he heard the mech say that he was afraid. His stomach turned, and he turned around and left the lab, not being able to stomach what was about to happen.

Powell moved the pincer like rod close towards the yellow mech and slowly inserted it between the rib plating, ripping through the sensitive mesh and digging deep. The little camera on top of the pincer showed what he needed to see on a big monitor.

“Ah this looks important” he said and snipped a cable in the bots chest. His chest arched up as far as he could in the restraints, but he kept silent.

“Desist at once!” Optimus said knowing it was of no use, but he had to try.

“Why? I see no reason to” Powell said and hummed as he moved the pincer to another wire snipping that one as well. Once more the scout arched up and gave a light whine before silencing himself.

“How can you do this….you, you monster!” Optimus wheezed the pain in his spark becoming unbearable. The matrix of leadership inside his spark was the only thing keeping him from breaking into millions of pieces in front of his long time friend.

“YOU are the monster, not I “ powell said simply and dug the pincer a bit deeper. He almost lovingly stroked a energon cable scaping the pincer close to it but not cutting it yet.

“hmmh and the sooner you realize that you really have no choice, the quicker your -friends- suffering will end. “he said and questioningly looked at the prime.

“no? well I can’t say I am disappointed, I’m enjoying this quite a lot” Powell grinned and wrapped the pincer around the energon cable before snipping it as well. Energon flowed freely and he had to pull the pincer back as the camera was covered in the stuff and he couldn’t see what he was doing.

Bumblebee’s internal repair systems managed to stop the bleeding after a while but the puddle of energon on the floor was quite large and the scout felt himself venting harshly as his fuel levels dropped significantly.

“Now that is a nifty trick!” Powell said smiling whilst cleaning the camera. The man moved towards the mechs interface plating and motioned for another large pincher like machine. “I am not going to ask you to open up, as you won’t do it, so lets just dig in shall we? See if we have some sort of resemblance in that area” the scientist said leering.

Nodding to the other man who was controlling the grappler he winched as it grasped the mechs interface panel. Bumblebee gave a low whine and Optimus trashed in his bindings once more.

“Stop it! Leave him be!” he snarled “you will pay for this.. I will **KILL** you all!” he spat fearing the worst for the little mech.

Powell didn’t pay the Prime any attention as the grappler, who was created with Cybertronian steel, clenched ripping in the others interface panel, and with a few strong tugs the metal warped and snapped of its clamps. This time Bee could not stop a hoarse howl from escaping his throat.

Powell moved closer and raised a grey eye brow “Well, that doesn’t look very interesting at all” he muttered and frowned before grasping the small pincer with the camera again. He moved closer towards Bee’s valve and almost gently stroked the opening before thrusting it in hard and pushing trough with all his might. When he bumped into something hard.

“Ah, the gestation chamber” he said sounding victorious. “your kind should not be allowed to breed “ he spat and after a small moment tried to push in the gestation port, after a few botched attempts he cursed and turned to one of the scientists “Do we have something that is strong enough?” he hissed.

The scientist swallowed nervously before nodding “y..yes, we can m-modify the grappler with the a thicker pincher. “he stammered. “Do it” came the snarl from Powel pulling the long rod out of the others port.

Coolant had gathered in Optimus his optics and dropped to the floor below him. He did not deserve to be prime. He had failed everyone, he was failing bumblebee right now but he could not provide the information to the humans, it would doom them all.

Holding back a sob he dared not to look Bumblebee in the optic but he knew he had to, for the other’s sake.

The bot looked frantic and his optics were wide with pain and fear. Bumblebee was one of the few mechs with a gestation tank, together with his dear friend Ratchet, they could have made sparklings.  And now, whatever cruelty the humans hand planned would take that chance away.

“Ready sir” the scientist said as he positioned the pincer machine in front of the others port.

“Are you sure you don’t want to give in Optimus Prime?” he asked sweetly. The red and blue mech ignored him and kept staring into the baby blue optics of bumblebee.

“As you wish” he said with held back glee as he pushed the activation button of the horrid looking machine. The thick blunt pincer edging closer to the mechs port, it did not falter as it entered and tore trough the soft mesh, it did not falter as it reached the gestation port, and forced its way trough the entrance tearing the bio-metal appart. The energon started to leak from Bee’s valve and finally the mech produced the sound that sounded like music to powels ears.

It was even more beautiful because it was hoarse and soft, not screechy like the other bots. It must be because of the destroyed vocalizer he concluded as he chuckled and pushed the button again. Making the thick pincher grasp a torn piece of metal before steering it back. The camera on the pincer showing everything real time on the monitor.

 The other scientist who had aided powell started to look a little bit pale and he rocked on his heels. Breathing trough his nose.

“Oh for god sake, my hole team consists out of pathetic losers who can’t handle a bit of torture” he said rolling his eyes before refocusing on the still screaming mech.

“hush now, we are in no way finished young one” he hummed.

Optimus released a loud sob in the back of his intake and bit his derma’s trying not to cry like a little sparkling at the scene in front of him. Primus give him strength he thought and tried to keep optic contact with the scout.

“Remember that injection from before? It’s stopping you from shutting down unless I do real critical damage, like to that ball of energy, spark you call it hmm” he said. “Now, let us continue “he said turning around to search for his next “toy” to play with.

 

Outside, high in the sky floated a familiar jet in his stealth mode. From the outside he looked impassive but from the inside his spark was raging. He detected several cybertronian signatures, Prime, that scout bumblebee, Thundercracker and TC, and several others. Some where weak, some were eratic and some were strong.

He continued to scan and suddenly noticed a tiny signature, had he not payed attention he would have missed it. He tried sending a brief secured PING message and felt relief as he received one back. He had tried with the prime and of course his thrine mate’s but received nothing but an empty echo feedback.

 _““S..starscream?””_ came the screechy voice of none other than Wheelie. _““Is the line secure””_ he snapped at the mini former.

 _“”Of course, it is who do you think I am?!””_ came the indignant screech.  _“”How are you contacting me, you must be close””_   the tiny bot remarked.  “” _The others do not respond, how is it that you are able to, have you betrayed us?””_ he hissed.

 _“”No nonono wheelie is a good bot, would not betray you nono. I am merely to insignificant and tiny to be fitted with an inhibitor. But we show them ey screamer?”“_ he cackled trough the line.

 _“”Do NOT call me that! Now, enough chattering, status report_ ”” the jet commanded sounding vaguely like Megatron. 

 _“”Geez Louise seeker, so impatient, hello to you to, no one asks how little wheelie is doing no one”_ ” The little bot complained trough the line. Starscream did not reply and after a few second the tone became grim as the little bot supplied him with the data. He had secretly activated his camera that was on top of his head and send the video feed over the encrypted line.

After half a minute starscream had seen enough. He felt sick in his tanks, despite the fact that these were autobots, this could and perhaps would happen to his thrine.

Filthy organics, he would enjoy squeezing them until they popped.  

 _“”thank you wheelie, I will leave now but I will be back, inform no-one of this””_  the jet ordered and broke the connection before blasting off, away from that wretched place. He needed to visit someone.

 

 


	8. New arrivals and Reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barricade will make an appearance (I LOVE barricade, and I am planning to buy a mustang because of him, but allas no love between my OC and Cade, perhaps later I will add another OC, or in a separate fic, who knows).

**Chapter 8:** New arrivals and Reunions.

Mika was relaxing against Ratchet’s chest enjoying the heat that radiated off of it after the delicious frag session when she felt the other tense suddenly. “Incoming COM from Starsream” he spoke and clicked the side of his helm to put it on speaker.

“Mika told me that you would contact us in a few days, it has only been 1 day” he stated flatly. “Shut your intake and listen to me medic, I found your prime” the jet snarled.

“What? Where is he, is he alright?!” came the surprised shout from his chest. 

Ratchet looked down at the femme who was suddenly very alert, her beautiful eyes shining with worry. Before he could reply however Starscream budded in.

“He seems, functioning” he said not mentioning that the yellow scout was being tortured and was perhaps even offline by now.

“We have to go and get him! Frag the president, we have to free him!” she said frantically. Ratchet gently stroked her hair with a digit before cocking his head to the side, he was receiving a video recording with a warning label not to open it unless he was alone.

Ratchet send a Ping to the jet stating he did not understand. The jet merely pinged him back that it would harm Mika so the medic accepted that he could not watch the video right now. But his spark was burning with anticipation. He would get to see his prime again, his dear Optimus! But he realized that there was something more to it, something that Starscream didn’t want Mika to see so it must be terrible news.

Ratchet couldn’t stop his questioning processor and made a undignified noise as Mika poked him right on a nerve wire. “OY! Whats going on? Why are you staring like you’ve seen the holy grail” she said getting annoyed at the lack of response.

“Ah-Mika, sorry I was thinking about how to get Optimus out, Why don’t you go freshen up and I will discuss the plans with Starscream ok?” he tried knowing how important personal hygiene was for the femme and they did just finish a bout of interfacing, so she still smelled and tasted like his transfluid. Just thinking about it made his engine rev and he snickered at the affronted look Mika gave him.

“I’m not some dame that needs to be pampered mech, keep that in mind” she huffed but climbed down regardless. A shower did sound good and to be fair, she just wanted to get Optimus and the rest out, how they did it didn’t matter to her so she moved up.

The moment Ratchet knew for certain she was up in the showers he activated the video and within a few seconds felt his tanks churn. “Oh primus, bee n-no” he stuttered and felt his world spin. He was a seasoned medic but this, this was too much. Even decepticons did not resort to this… this atrocity.

He saw the desperation on Optimus his faceplates, the pain radiated off the large mech even though the video feed and he knew the prime must have been suffering so, seeing one of his charges being tortured.

Bumblebee held firm but it was just too much. When the feed shut down he vented deeply a few times before he managed to compose himself. “ _Mika cannot see this”_ he clicked in cybertronian.

 _“No she cannot, it will tear her apart”_ the SIC clicked, there was no glee in his vocals and Ratchet was surprised at this. It would appear that Mika had been correct with regards to Starscream, they had a common enemy. The humans would most likely do the same to the seekers thrine, if they hadn’t already.

His spark hurt for the mechs, as a medic all he wanted to do was heal others regardless of their fraction, and here these humans were harming his kin in unspeakable ways.

Grinding his denta he gave a low growl and clenched his servo’s “ _We will get them for this, they will pay. What is your plan Starscream?”._

The Jet would have smirked if he could have in his alt mode. “ _Oh yes I do, and part of it is just pulling up now”_ he clicked. Before Ratchet could ask for clarification he heard a screech of tires and an alarmed shout from a femme, a lot of tumbling and stomping noises and down the stairs and within a few seconds Mika stormed inside the shed Carrying her gun, her eyes frantic as she gazed up at Ratchet.

“There’s a Cop outside! Transform and hide” she said panting from the exertion, her hair was still dripping, and she was dressed in a wife beater shirt and some shorts that were hastily put on.

 She looked absolutely chaotic and frantic, in other words -beautiful.

“Mika” Ratchet tried to calm the other as he snapped out of his silly sparkling crush and tried to get trough to the frantic young femme but he couldn’t as Mika was already storming outside shouting something about private property and why it was so hard to read the -closed – sign. Cop or not, all had to obey her rules of the junkjard.

“ _Starscream I think you might want to warn whoever you have just rolled up, because Mika is on a warpath_.“

The jet gave a surprised noise and quickly send a COM message to his peer on the floor.

 

Barricade had pulled up to the coordinates that he had received from Starscream, together with the brief instruction that there was an Autobot inside, and an organic. That they had to work together. Snorting loudly trough his speakers he could not wait to discover what the true agenda of Starscream was. He would NEVER lower himself as to work with organics or autobots, and now, per his orders the saleen had to make contact with them.

Revving his engine angerly he waited. Lucky for him he did not have to wait long as a very scantily dressed organic marched right at him. She was armed and had a look about her that told him she was ready to shoot him if required.

“feisty” he muttered and was about to transform when he received a PING from Starscream warning him of the femme. _“Ha, as if the organic can harm me_ ” he thought to himself. So he did what he did best, he transformed and attempted to scare the crap out of the puny fleshling and perhaps even make her soil herself in fear.

The Saleen cruiser broke apart and as he finished his transformation he glared down at the femme snarling and baring his denta.

“What the actual fuck!” she cursed and backed off aiming her gun at the other. “Who are you!” she said slowly backing away from the black and white mech.

“My designation is Barricade fleshling, and you would do well to shut up, now where is the Autobot” he said and looked around in the scrapheap. He couldn’t scan for the other as his sensors were malfunctioning after a particular nasty meeting with Cemetery wind, so the blasted Autobot could be anywhere.

Right when Mika was about to respond and deny anything related to Autobots when the doors behind her opened and out came Ratchet.

“Ratch, for frag sake, how can I protect you if you just pop up like that!” she protested not taking her eyes off the cruiser.

“Mika, this is what I wanted to tell you, Starscream send re-enforcements, we attack today if the president does not pull trough. “he explained giving her the summary of their plans.

“So, you’re here to help” she said lowering her weapon cautiously. Ratchet gently pulled Mika close to him as he didn’t trust Barricade, he knew the other was undyingly loyal to Megatron but he wasn’t sure what his feelings were towards the SIC and he was not about to take any chances.

Barricade gave a grunt and ignored Mika focusing on the medic. “At least we now have a medic, fix my sensors Autobot” he ordered and plopped down on the sand. Ratchet was about to snarl back that he wasn’t anyone’s service drone when the blare of thrusters interrupted his rant before it started.

Looking up he saw a familiar yet swoop down and transform, landing on one knee  and slowly standing up. “I see you have found each other, wonderful” the jet said amused at the tension of EM fields crackling against each other.

His cruel red optics focused on the small femme on the ground and they softened marginally. “Mika” he acknowledged. The femme gave him a smile and then frowned “All is fun out here but we need to get inside the shed, not a lot of space but enough “ She said and ushered Ratchet inside.

“C’mon hurry up, unless you want to stay out here and rust, fine by me” she said glaring at the saleen. She didn’t like him but they needed all the help they could get.

“Filthy fleshling, I will enjoy crushing you when the time comes” he spat. Starscream rolled his optics and bodily grasped the saleen shoving him forward “Shut your intake and do as you are told” he merely spoke. “We need to get them all out in order to have a fighting chance” he hissed at the cruiser.

Barricade let out a cybertronian curse but complied.

Once they were all inside he had to admit it wasn’t half bad, the shed had air-conditioning so it was significantly cooler then expected. His systems clicked happily as he could finally cool down his frame, his coolant level was running low because he was under fueled, so as long as he was not overheating it was fine, comfort was secondary, so this was -nice-.

He wasn’t going to admit that to the strange fleshling that was at his pedes so he turned his gaze at the SIC.

Starscream quickly explained the plan and after a heated discussion to first check what the status was before engaging he finally agreed with a hiss and the sound of grinding of denta’s.  “Fly with me femme” he just stated and prepared to walk outside when he was stopped by a indignant noise from the cruiser.

“Problem barricade?” came the cold reply from the Seeker, he didn’t even bother to turn and grace him with a look.

“you will allow a filthy organic to sit inside of you? You have gone soft Starcream, what would Lord megatron say” the saleen spat glaring at the femme in question.

Mika felt her proverbial hackles rise and her temper flared “Oh yeah!? Well this disgusting organic managed to shoo-“

“It does not matter what you think soldier, this is what we require to do in order for the greater good, so be it, I do not want to risk them tracking his location.“ he growled interrupting the femme’s rant “this is why you will NEVER be SIC” he added “Now, let’s fly and if you harm the autobot you will be sorry, I will offline you personally” he threatened making his wings twitch.

Barricade gave a low rumble but turned towards the autbot medic “Fine, I swear it, now Autobot, fix my scanners” he said feeling extremely agitated that he had to drive around practically blind for the past year.

Mika looked worriedly to Ratchet and cocked her head in question but Ratchet smiled gently “Go Mika, it will be fine, I can handle a wayward decepticon” he said and gently stroked her hair making her lean into the touch for a klik before turning “Right, just let me get dressed in something, erm more appropriate” she said flushing a bit. The jet made a comment that he wouldn’t mind earning a fierce glare from Ratchet and a noise that sounded like a disgusted -bleegh- from the saleen.

A few minutes later Mika was ready and as they took off Ratchet looked at the cruiser “Ok, I only have my basic tools with me so nothing fancy, lay down and show me where it hurts” he said smirking. He had missed this so much, and even though his patient was a unruly decepticon, it didn’t matter.

 

Up in the air the jet made a few playful barrel rolls and corkscrews before stabilizing and hovering at a nice altitude where they wouldn’t encounter any human aircrafts.

“Starscream? Barricade, he really won’t hurt Ratchet, will he?” Mika asked carefully. The jet hummed trough his speaker system before replying “No, he may be a callous mech but he’s a survivor, and he knows how valuable a medic is, autobot or not. Also, he realizes what is at stake so your little medic is quite safe” He said in soft tones wanting to reassure the femme.

“Thank you Starscream, for everything” she said and stroked the leather seat gently. “Hn- don’t thank me jet, we still need to get them out” he said thinking about the yellow scout and the torture and trying not to respond to the femme’s gentle touch.

“Still, whatever happens, thank you, without you we would still be stuck” she admitted. “so thanks”

“Right, enough sweet talk, lets hail your president” he said and send out the same message as before, waiting for the reply.

They didn’t have to wait long before the president appeared on the screen with General Moore on the side. They both looked rather unhappy ad ill at ease.

“Mr president, general Moore” Mika said cautiously. “Miss Vandetta” came the reply from both men.

There was pauze and the president looked at General moore before speaking. “Mis Vandetta, we visited Area 51, and there was -no evidence- that Autobots were held prisoner.”

“WHAT?!” came the shocked reply from Mika, Starscream had to hold back a frustrated grunt, the humans at the area must have figured out they were about to receive a visit.

“I’m afraid we can not disband the organization, as they have done nothing wrong, Mister,erm lord? Prime must have left earth on his own devices after being released. “

“Bullshit!!” Mika cursed and moved forward towards the screen as if she was ready to punch the men in their face.

Both men flinched and frowned “ Now, lying to the president is a great offence” came the growl from the president. General Moore frowned and had folded his arms over his chest, it was clear he believed Mika was correct but he couldn’t do anything as he didn’t have the proof.

Starscream had enough and muted the conversation on their side before speaking” Mika… I . I have proof, a video, Wheelie, Barricades sidekick made it, but I do not for you to see it “ he said in a gentle tone.

“What? And you didn’t tell me?!” she said frowning. “Why, what didn’t you want me to see?”

Starscream was silent and just said one thing “Please don’t watch the video, I will play It in a few seconds for them to see alright, let them know but please close your eyes, I will mute the sound” The jet said.

“No” “Mika-“ “I said no!” Mika snarled “I need to see, I .. I need to understand” she said. “Very well” came the reply before mute was removed.

“What is going on Miss Vandetta. Who are you speaking with” came the impantient and slightly nervous demand from the president.

Mika merely cleared her throat. “you don’t have evidence, but we do.. “ she said and nodded to the jet making him play the video.

She saw Optimus hanging up side down in the lab, hurt but not to severely. But she saw something that tore her heart to schreds. He was crying. “Oh god Optimus” she said and was happy that the jet had muted her video feed and sound on their side.

Mika then noticed the scientist, his face was very clear to see and he was speaking slow, deliberate. Cursing at the other scientists who left and laughing with disgusting glee as the machine tore in to Bee’s port making the mech scream.

The world spun around her as she felt sick, gulping wildly she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing and had to use every ounce of willpower not to vomit in the decepticons cockpit.

Starscream was about to make a comment asking her to refrain herself from trowing her disgusting bodily fluids in his interior but he stopped as he felt her shaking and heard her soft sobs.

After a few minutes the video feed was stopped and two pale faces appeared in the video. After a second the president bowed to the side and vomiting sounds where heard.

Between the hurling he waived his arm “Bag em moore. .euugh- Get those fuckers into custody and pray that the autobots will forgive us, pray that god will forgive us for this.. bllguuugh” he started vomiting once more.

General moore looked pale and stared at Mika “I- I am sorry Mika, I looked I really did, but I couldn’t find anything.. and to see this I-“ he said shaking his head disbelievingly. “ We must strike now, we can not give them the chance to escape.” Moore said firmly.

Mika nodded “ Make sure you are there within 2 hours, we will monitor them to see that they do not escape. After 2 hours we will attack” she said hissing “ And I will kill them all, all of those pathetic disgusting humans who dared to do this to Optimus, to all the autobots and decepticons.” She spat.

Moore looked surprised at the burst of information” We? Mika, where are you now exactly, and Decepticons are the reason there is a Cemetery wind, they are the bad guys remember?” the man said almost hesitant as he saw the little woman shake with rage and tears. “ Are you in a jet?” he suddenly realized and Mika’s eyes turned cold.

“No one deserves what we just witnessed, NO one. ETA 2 hours general, tick tock” she hissed before shutting down the feed.

“Down, take me down “ she said taking big gulps of air. The jet didn’t need to be warned twice and swooped down. Within a minute he transformed and gently set Mika on the ground.

The femme threw herself to a secluded area and hurled, after a few waves she dry heaved and started to sob hystericaly. “S..star, oh gods they hurt bee so much, and optimus. We hav..have to get them out” she said between coughs. The jet pulled a face as his nasal sensors picked up the acidic scent of the organics bodily fluids but ignored them as he stepped closer and awkwardly placed a digit on top of Mika’s back.

“We will get them out, but we need to go now, you are a soldier femme, pull yourself together. Now is not the time to grieve” he said realizing he was assuming the yellow scout had offlined already.

“You are right” Mika said and took a few deep breaths before rubbing her hands over her face trying to clear her head. “I’m ready, lets head back and roll out” she said unconsciously using the primes catch phrase. Giving the femme a weak smile, he picked her up, transformed and blasted off back to the junk yard.

As soon as they were back and Mika was released from the SICS cockpit she stomped towards the shed slamming the door open, the look in her eyes murderous.

“Ratchet, Barricade, we are leaving NOW, time to kill those motherfuckers for what they did to all of you” she spat. It was still clear that she had cried, her eyes were red and puffy.

Barricade’s red optics had snapped to Mika, gun ready as the door opened but he relaxed and frowned as the other did not seem to respond to his threat.

“You saw the video?” he asked hesitantly but he knew the answer “Yes Ratchet I saw it, and apparently so did you, why didn’t you tell me?”

The medic shifted nervously on his pedes before nodding “I’m sorry Mika, I was only trying to keep you safe. I didn’t want you hurt” he said not being able to meet her eyes, optics to the floor.

The femme motioned for him to pick her up so he did and brought her to his faceplates. “ I am angry that you knew and didn’t tell me but I understand why not but please, in the future, share those things with me” she growled as calmly as possible but it was clear that she was fuming.

The medic clicked something in his native language making both the scout and the SIC grunt in surprise. Mika blinked and looked around  “What? What did you say?” she asked.

The medic seemed to blush as a bluish tinge graced his cheek plates. “I – I asked for forgiveness my Conjux endura” he stuttered feeling silly.

“you can explain later to me what that means Ratchet, for now we need to go” she said and gave the other a kiss having a feeling that whatever he said must have been important.

Ratchet gently leaned into the kiss and purred in satisfaction of having Mika close. He Suddenly sniffed and frowned “Did you? Are you sick? You smell of vomit” he asked. Now it was Mika’s turn to flush. “Sorry, I got sick after watching the video, didn’t really clean myself up, ill go eat a mentos or something on the way. Now lets go, I want to go. I gave General Moore a deadline of two hours so we need to be there.

Barricade was silent the whole time until he clicked in Cybertronian how disgusting and weak fleshlings were to get sick and spill everything over a bit of torture.  Starscream slapped the scout of the helm hissing something back making the scout cower some.

“Yes we will go, you will fly with me” he said hearing Ratchet growl in protest. Mika however held up her hand “Ratch, I would love to ride with you, but I think it’s best if I fly with Starscream, I will see you and Barricade there, be careful please “ Mika added making the medic deflate his plating, pulling his field tight. “See you there Mika” he said softly and walked outside before transforming together with Barricade and driving off quickly.

Mika looked up at Starscream “Lets go, we will be there much sooner, perhaps we can make a connection again with Wheelie and check what those fuckers are up to. In case they try to hide Optimus and the others again.

The jet made an affirmative noise before picking her up and transforming, it had almost become a habit of doing so. As they blasted off Starscream felt almost giddy of getting his trine back, though he wondered how things would go when they all had been freed. Would there be war once more? Would they team up and destroy the humans, enslaving them? The thought was tempting but they would have to see.

Mika tried to relax in the seat but she knew that she could not, her heart was hammering in her chest and she silendly bade Starscream to go faster. The jet blasted trough the sound barrier and Mika fully realized how dangerous he actually was. Optimus had been right to say Starscream could have torn her out of the sky like a paper aero plane. She wondered how things would go after everyone was set free. Would they be enemies once more? She hoped now. But they would have to see.

When they arrived Starscream hovered at a high altitude and Pinged Wheelie, who, thank primus, replied instantly.

““ _What kept ya so long screamer? They are about to start on one of ya trine mates_ ”” the little bot said frantically. The SIC felt anger course trough his tubes like wildfire, his weapon systems were charging, and messages popped up in his HUD telling him he was ready, ready to blast those filthy humans to the pits. How dare they, how DARE they, those disgusting organics touching what was his, he saw Powell stroke Thundercrackers wing making the mech tremble with fear and anger, he heard Optimus his bellows to stop it but he was slowly seeing red.

Mika gently rhythmically stroked the others seat “Stay with me starscream, I need to clear and aware, not in a emotional rage. “she spoke softly. After a few strokes the jet calmed slightly, and the red haze disappeared, but the anger remained.

 _““Wheelie, can thundercracker hear you if you speak up?_ ““ Starscream said, he just had to let his thrine mate know that he was coming, that he could not give up. Their bond was too damaged to reach out to the other so he had to be creative.

There was an affirmative noise on the other side and starscream clicked something in Cybertronian. He heard Wheelie repeat it quite loudly and saw TC freeze, glance sideways towards the tiny transformer in what looked like hope before a tiny smirk graced his features and he relaxed.

The Scientist working on him didn’t notice and ignored the clicking as wheelie often displayed moments of insanity. So this was nothing new.

“Tell wheelie I want to see optimus” she asked the jet who quickly COM’ed the request. The camera swirled to a still bound upside down optimus prime who seemed oddly focused on Wheelie. His blue optics burning into her. There was something there that she couldn’t identify.

“Oh optimus” she said and reverently touched the screen. How she had missed those optics.

Suddenly she heard the jet’s systems fire up again, the telltale whirr of the null rays charging. His whole frame seemed to hum as he charged. “Time!” he said as he saw Ratchet and Barricade arrive from one side and a whole string of black SUV’s on the other side.

“Lets take those fuckers down!” she shouted and pushed the joystick down. Even though the jet would be in control he gave her that little pleasure and as soon as she pushed it down the jet dove down in a roll and blasted a section of the building.

 Barricade and Ratchet transformed and wasted no time to barge past the stunned Soldiers that dove aside as part of the building exploded. They had not expected other transformers out in the open but when they saw the two mechs ignoring their presence and tearing into the building they followed.

“ _We can hear you!! Your close! Hehehe humans are panicking, so fun, like little insects_ ” Wheelie grinned madly.

Ratchet and Barricade rammed trough another section of the building until they arrived at the main lab. “Optimus!” the medic said feeling his spark warm with relief when he saw his Prime once more.

“Ratchet..” came the tired reply but it was clear that optimus was glad , so glad that this nightmare would be over.

The medic stomped its way over to the prime unsheathing a knife and cutting the prime down from his 3 year prison. The massive frame crashed onto the floor and the medic wasted to time to try and get the chains off.

Optimus shook himself some fluffing his plating and tried to get up but his legs would not cooperate. The pistons were weak and his body had to work hard for 3 years to provide his legs with energon, so now that they suddenly got that supply with ease made his helm spin and his spark beat erratically.

“G- give me a moment” Optimus said calmly and placed a servo on the medics shoulder. Ratchet leaned in and felt like he could cry. Oh how he had missed the touch, he could feel the primes field brush against his carefully, like greeting an old lover.

“heey. HEEEY!” came the frustrated screech from Powel trying to get everyone’s attention. The lab was smoking and utterly destroyed, body’s were flung left and right and others tried to run but were apprehended by the soldiers that slowly made their way in.

The scientist stood over a still bound Thundercracker holding a syringe, a syringe that was pressed between two plates of the mechs neck, the needle hovering right above his neural net.

“One more move and I will kill him” he snarled making TC swallow nervously a low whine making its way out of his intake.

“shut up, SHUT UP!” came the very nervous order from the scientist.

“Surrender and he will live” he said half crazed making Ratchet hiss in contempt. Suddenly there was a loud VROOM and a fighter jet hovered into sight, the jet transformed and snarled as he did so making powell release a whimper at seeing the transformation up close and personal.

 

Mika moved graciously out of the cockpit and landed on the others servo, ignoring the shocked gasp of a certain Prime,  aimed her gun at Powell and fired.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First we will see what happened in the cockpit before Starscream and Mika took action. Then the story continues. Will Powell live? Is bee still alive? What will happen when the bots are freed? SO MANY QUESTIONS?! Haha. This is not the last chapter but it is close to the end. 
> 
> Please leave a review if you like it, or have tips for me. I’m already working on another idea, the fic “the pound from steena inspired me for that one. But I will start it up when this one is finished.

**Chapter 9:** Together again

**A few minutes earlier;**

Mika observed the mechs and soldiers literally rip into the building. She saw the video feed of the lab thanks to wheelie. Powel was frantic and cursed as he didn’t even bother trying to hide the Prime. He just shouted orders to the other scientist, but it was in vain as they were already gone, running for their lives.

“Come back cowards!” he spat and prepared something in a corner of the lab, when he turned she could see it was a syringe as Wheelie zoomed in on what he held before she had to ask.

“What is that?” she said worried. Starscream gave a hiss “I don’t know but it can not be good” he spoke. “Do you have your weapon” he asked. Mika nodded “yeah, I grabbed it when I was changing why?” she asked.

“I am going to dive down and transform, when I do I will do my best to intimidate him, so he is distracted. Then you fire, understand, you kill that disgusting fleshling” he said sternly. Mika swallowed nervously. “What if I miss? I haven’t fired a gun in quite a while i.. ill mis” she stammered.

The jet would have smirked if he could have. “No you will not” he said with certainty.  “You never miss” he added trying to sound amused by referring to their showdown where she had shot him out of the sky. Mika gave a morose chuckle before shaking her head keeping her eyes on the screen “I do” she said softly and grabbed her gun unlocking the safety and giving it a brief check. For a brief moment, all was well.

Then their little moment of tranquility ended as she saw chaos ensue in the lab and Powell taking big strides to Thundercracker, who was still strapped down, with the syringe.

-“Oh god” Mika said realizing what was most likely happening.

“Ready?” Starscream asked though Mika knew it was a rhetorical question as a second later he dove down with his thrusters blaring. Before she knew it the jet was already transforming, snarling as he did so. Taking a deep breath, she managed to land on the others servo that came up and aimed her gun straight at Powell and fired.

 

**-Present time-**

Time seemed to slow down as Mika fired, she smelled the gunpower. Saw the shocked face of Powell and then, nothing.

The man in front of her collapsed. Starscream quickly moved to his trinemate and shot at the locks holding the other down with his null-ray, freeing the other seeker. “TC..” he said softly, his vocals rough with emotion at his lost trinemate. He felt a surge of guilt and his wings drooped.

The blue mech gave a weak smile “Star, you came” he said raising a trembling servo. The other was clearly exhausted from the torture and lack of fuel. Starscream grasped the servo in his and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Of course, I came you slag-head” he muttered red optics scanning the other worriedly.

Mika smiled at the scene and cleared her throat “Sorry to interrupt, but we have to find the others “  she said making TC’s optics widening in surprise at seeing an organic on his Air commanders frame.

Starscream snapped out of the moment of his reunion with one of his trine and looked down at Powel’s body. “He’s dead, I know it” Mika said her voice trembling slightly because of the whole ordeal, she was used to blast other jets out of the sky, or blast buildings but never shot a person one on one.

The adrenaline was running its course and she started to tremble slightly.

Starscream gently turned and brought her to Ratchet and Prime, the latter glanced at Starscream wearily but was too tired to crawl away or defend anyone. His blue optics focused on Mika.

“Mika” he rumbled with his baritone voice that still held a commanding tone. It came so natural for the prime that it was scary.

Mika looked up “Op.. oh op I missed you” she said as tears were blurring her vision. Ratchet gently took her from the SIC and deposited her in front of Optimus who was unable to stand up yet. The prime grasped her and hand her against his faceplates. “And I you, my little blackbird” he rumbled.

His spark was flashing excitedly at having Mika close, his Conjux Endura. He glanced at Ratchet for a klik before adjusting his that thought. _Their_ Conjux Endura. He could feel it in his spark.

Mika softly cried against his faceplates. “I’m sorry I made you worry so Mika” he said making the girl pull back with a frown. “Don’t be silly, those sick fuckers took you down, nothing you could have done” she said hiccupping.

Ratchet stayed close but dared not to interfere, she was supposed to be with Optimus, and now she was. As long as she was happy, it didn’t matter to the medic how he was feeling. His spark gave a twinge of pain but he ignored it.

TC was clicking wildly in cybertroninian to the aerial commander, the tones frantic.  “ _Don’t leave, I hurt, please be real, don’t leave_ ” . Starscream was holding TC up and clicked back to the other “ _I’m here-I’m sorry-I will not leave, you are safe”._

Soldiers were gathering around the transformers and Optimus hissed in anger as he tried to get up. His pistons and calipers working overtime. He ignored the orders from Ratchet to stay down and roared in anger as he saw the soldiers. “I will kill you!” he spat in anger swiping his arm. The group scattered in fear as some of them were toppled over by the large mech.

“Optimus!, OP please love calm yourself” Mika said gently stroking his chest. “They are on our side Optimus, please calm down, I know your hurting” she said softly.

The prime shook his helm and spat out some very un prime like curses before collapsing again on one knee, vents working full time to stop his body from overheating after that little spat. Mechs needed coolant and his levels much like his fuel had dropped to a critical level.

When things seemed to settle again Barricade came in with Skywarp, Soundwave, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, all of the mechs were able to walk, though barely as they were severely malnourished.

The medic looked around “Where is Bumblebee?” he asked Barricade. The scout scrunched his optic ridges together before answering. Apparently the rough around the edges scout had not liked what he had seen. “He is.. just outside the lab, I am no medic but he looks slagged” he said briskly.

Ratchet shoved everyone aside and moved to the injured bee.  

“Miss Vandetta, erm.. Mika?” came the hesitant call. Mika looked away from Optimus his optics and looked down to a rather pale and very rigid looking General Moore. “General Moore” she said and nodded to Optimus to put her down. A whine noise escaped the Prime’s intake and he merely shook his helm minutely. It was clear the other wasn’t going to let her go.

Mika understood, they all had a lot of healing to do and she understood the other wouldn’t let her go. She didn’t want to go either, so she stayed.

Turning a bit so she could properly look at the General she nodded “I’m glad you came, you guys took out the Cemetery wind soldiers that were on the area, thank you “ she said and took a deep shuddering breath.

“I think we would all like to be returning to our old base, get refueled and recharged before we do anything else.” She said and the General nodded “I will make the call” he said and grabbed his phone. He stopped suddenly and seemed very uncomfortable before trying to look Optimus in the eye, or optic.

The cold angry stare of the red and blue mech was almost too intense to hold. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry” he said and lowered his gaze before turning on his heel and making a few calls.

Mika stared at what was left of the door and wall that Ratchet went through and bit her lower lip “I hope bee is ok” she said softly. Feeling optimus tighten his hold on her slightly she looked up and gave him a kiss on his lower derma.

“There is so much I need to tell you” she said and gave the other a smile. Optimus just closed his optics for a klik and leaned into her kiss.

Ratchet came back into the room, servo’s covered in energon. “Bumblebee is stabilized but he is hurt bad. I put him in Stasis lock for now and did an emergency fuel transfer“ the medic grunted and as he said it he swayed on his pedes lightly before finding footing once more.

Mika frowned “Ratchet, you need to re-fuel” she said stating the obvious, but it warmed the medics spark that she was thoughtful. “I can make it back to the junkyard, to home” he said gently his optics warm.

The femme looked unsure and raised her arms towards the medic in a signal to pick her up much like a sparkling would do.  “Out of my way” he muttered as he practically shoved sunny and skids aside ignoring the protests and rude comments and digit signals from the two.

Optimus frowned lightly as he fought his programming to keep holding the femme, but this was Ratchet, he trusted Ratchet. With a series of loud clicks, he relinquished his hold on the femme and gently opened his servos for the medic, who in turn picked her up and pressed her against his faceplates.

“Let’s go home” she said softly before turning and raising her voice. “All are welcome, my home is neutral terrain so fighting will NOT be tolera -  I swear to primus I will shoot those pretty sirens if you are being an ass” she said interrupting her own speech as she noticed Barricade starting to snarl and throw up his arms in anger.

“Starscream that squishy is so cute!!” came the squeal from TC, who had, thanks to some heavy petting from both Starscream and Warp, recovered somewhat from his ordeal. The Air commander gave a chuckle. “hmm.. did not perceive her as -cute- but I suppose you are not wrong”.

“Good grief, I am done. I’m hungry, dirty and in need of a drink” she said making both Prime and Ratchet chuckle.

“Oi OOOOOI” came the shout from somewhere in the destroyed lab. “Don’t forget about lil old me, you know the one that provided all the intel and all!”. The little transformer was still stuck in his glass box made from tempered glass.  

Barricade moved towards the box and made quick work destroying it, freeing the little former. The crazy mech actually hugged the scouts arm before climbing up on his shoulder, chittering away in Cybertroninan.

“How are we going to get -home- we have almost no fuel and a mech in stasis“ Optimus asked the group. “I might be able to help with that” General Moore said who just returned from his calling spree.

“I understood they can all go to your house for now? Where do you live that you have the space to hold all of them?” Moore said frowning. “Junk yard “Mika merely said proudly. “Lots of ground, lots of junk and Metal”.

Moore nodded “ I will call in assistance, an- “ he was interrupted by the prime who held his hand up. “Fuel, I merely need some earth fuel so I can transform and drive. I have not done so in 3 human years, I want to drive” he said simply.

The General nodded “ I will have some Fuel and transport for the wounded arranged to your house Mika. The president offers his apologies and wishes to visit Tomoro-“. Once again Moore was interrupted but this time it was Mika.

“With all due respect General, I think we need a few days to recuperate and properly recharge. After that we can talk. What you can do is arrange a press conference, explaining that Transformers are no longer illegal, that there is a heavy penalty for hunting them and that there is an alliance between the Decepticons and the Autobots and as such the Decepticons are also off limits” she said ignoring the heavy protests from Barricade and the flash of Soundwave’s Visor.

She gave both of them a look hoping they understood what she meant, she had no idea if the Decepticons would want a treaty, but she needed something to give to Moore so they wouldn’t continue hunting Decepticons. No mech deserved what had happened, yes this was a human planet, but this was a cybertronian war.

Soundwave picked up on the concept and conceded with a slight tilt of his helm. Barricade didn’t say a word, he wasn’t unintelligent, he understood the concept he just didn’t like it very much.  Folding his arms over his chassis the scout made a chuffing sound before looking away.

The general didn’t look convinced, but he trusted Mika, she would make it work. He just prayed that the Autobots wouldn’t leave earth for the Decepticons. “ Yes, I will speak with the president today, and we will prepare the base” he said before turning and walking away inside a jeep with a few men and drove off.

The group that remained were busy collecting body’s of scientists and Cemetery wind. Starscream saw one of them squirming and moaning in pain and hissed in contempt before smirking “not so tough now huh” he said and swiftly stomped his pede on top of the human ending his life with a squelch.

“oops” he merely said in fake innocence. “uhg now you got organic goo under your pede starscream.” Skywarp said pulling a face.

Almost no one had seen the action and those who did kept silent not wanting to antagonize the jet and also not feeling up for defending the very monsters that hurt them so.

Soon a few trucks pulled over, one filled with fuel and the other a platform for Bumblebee to be transported on.

The mechs greedily took the fuel and guzzled it up not caring that it was earth fuel, their tanks could convert it to energon. After about a half hour of feasting Optimus wiped his mouth and took a deep shuddering inhale of air, his chest expanding and deflating with a series of hisses as his form slowly recovered.

After that Bumblebee was carefully loaded on to the truck by Ratchet, tied up and covered with a Tarp. The medic made sure that the mech would remain in stasis during the trip not wanting him to wake up afraid and do more damage to himself.

Optimus didn’t trust the humans that remained and stood up to his pedes, finally. He stretched his spinal strut and cracked his neck, and rolled his shoulders. “Autobots, formation around the truck, I do not want to have it out of sight, I don’t want any of you out of my sight” the leader said in a stern tone.

They were so close to freedom once more, he did not want to lose his men again thanks to mis placed trust.

“Decepticons, you are free to follow us, or travel to Mika’s home on own accord. But I ask you to remain together with us until the news is out and we are truly free” he rumbled.

Most decepticons were too tired still to fight the Prime and nodded, especially since their areal leader had already nodded his consent. Starscream spoke up “We will follow your formation, I do not trust the humans and refuse to have anyone end up in the situation we were half a day ago” he nodded.

“Decepticons, mobilize and follow” Starscream said glancing at Mika one more time before he and his trine transformed and blasted off to the sky. “Autobots, transform and roll out” came the reply as he transformed in the flaming Peterbilt truck. The gears were stiff and there was a bit of trouble transforming but he managed.

Mika saw them all transform and smiled when she saw the large Peterbilt slowly rolling in front of her. He opened the door.

“Ride with me Mika?”

Optimus hadn’t finished the question, or the femme had already climbed in and snuggled into the seat. She was exhausted from the whole ordeal but refused to fall asleep as she wanted to be alert incase something happened despite protests from the Prime.

The first few minutes afterwards were silent as the group cruised around a very nervous truck driver transporting the injured yellow Mech.

Suddenly Optimus radio released a short burst of static startling Mika before settling “Sorry, everything is a bit- rusty- “he excused himself. Mika gave the other a wave with her hand showing him that it’s fine.

 “So.. you and Ratchet?” he said casually making Mika almost choke on her own spit. “Well uhm.. Yes? But I mean it just happened, remember what we talked about before- before all this went down?” she stammered. Optimus gave a hearty chuckle. “Sweetspark do not fret, I meant nothing bad with it. On the contrary, I am quite enthralled by the idea” he said cheekily sounding like his old self.

“Optimus, I would want nothing more than that” the femme said closing her eyes and nuzzling the seat. Just a little while resting her eyes, she wouldn’t fall asleep.

“I love you Optimus” the femme said. “And I love you little blackbird” he rumbled deciding not to ask about how she ended up in Starscream’s cockpit during the attack, they had time to chat later. Scanning the femme he noticed that she had dozed off into a light sleep. Chuffing air trough his fume stacks he tightened the seatbelt around her as he drove on happy to be free once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Conjunx Endura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter to this story, well only an epilogue left. I hope you enjoyed it. Yes there will be smut,in this chapter. OptimusxRatchet and OptimusxRatchetxMika. but mostly Optimus x ratchet.

**Chapter 10:** Conjux Endura

The group had arrived at the junkyard and settled down pretty quick. The president had indeed released a press release pardoning all transformers as long as they adhered to the treaty, that did not exist, but the president didn’t need to know that. He even formally apologized to all autobots stating he deeply regretted the actions of Cemetery wind, and as of now the organization was deemed a terrorist organization.

The group had cheered, and the seekers had even managed to get some energon from a mine for them all to snack on. They were all slowly recuperating, with the help of Ratchet and their own self repair systems.

2 days later, the group of Decepticons were looking for a place to remain, deciding not to join the autobots but not opposing them either. Optimus was working with Starscream to design a treaty that would benefit both. There were concerns of course but the command thrine made quick work getting rid of those.

Somewhere in the afternoon Mika walked in the shed and saw Ratchet making minor repairs to Optimus his chest plating. “hey Op, Ratch” she greeted both and gave them a wave while munching on a BLT sandwich.

Both mechs greeted her back happily, purring noises emerging from both their intakes. They froze and locked optics. “erhm.. hello Mika, how are you?” Ratchet said almost formally. 

Mika was chewing her bite thoughtfully, staring at the two awkward looking mechs before swallowing the bite and smirking deviously. “I’m doing ok, yourselves? “she asked innocently while she set her sandwich aside and walked towards the two mechs, her gait a taking a seductive vibe.

“We are fully restored -physically” the prime added and his optics took a haunted look. “allow me to help you heal” Mika suggested while tapping his leg wanting to be picked up.

Optimus blinked owlishly and picked up the small femme, depositing her on his chest.

“How?” he rumbled in that delicious baritone that made both Ratchet and Mika weak in the knees. “Let me show you” the femme said and gently stroked a sensitive seam where the chest plates could split to reveal his spark chamber.

The semi released a grunt of surprise, but that grunt turned into a groan of pleasure as Mika continued her stroking and light rubbing of the wires and nodes.

Mika heard a whine coming from behind her and as she turned the medic who released the sound cleared his intake before starting to turn around “-ah..i will leave you two be” he said, his tone deceitfully light. “I don’t think so Ratchet, you will stay right here, I know you want to Ratch, I know you want him as you want me” Mika said without shame making the yellow mech click in surprise. Vents kicking on as he looked at his prime. “ah i.. slag it Optimus I tried to stop it I really did “he said his frame deflating and shaking his helm. The blue optics of the prime boring right into his spark.

Optimus gave a pleasant rumble. “For once, I am happy you failed my friend. I have felt a similar pull to you as I felt to her. I believe Mika here, is _our_ Conjunx endura, as you are mine” he stated.

The medic released another whine but this one was of a needier nature. He leaned forward towards the prime and nuzzled his faceplates with the other. “My prime” he purred and closed his optics as he vented deeply relishing the closeness.

Optimus his optics darkened as he moved his derma’s over Ratchet’s audial, nipping on the sensitive plating making the mech squirm. His spark hummed in agreement with this latest development.

Mika’s jaw dropped at the sight and it took her a few seconds to recover. “Wait what? Conjunx endura, what is that, Ratch you called me that before”. 

Before the medic could reply, optimus budded in. “It’s a life mate, our significant other so to speak. We are capable, in very rare occasions, to take more then one. You can compare the bond to -ah- the thrine bond Starscream has with Thundercracker and skywarp. It’s a triad.” Optimus explained while Ratchet was nipping at his antenna. “

Releasing a grunt optimus gently grasped Mika and placed her on the side of the berth they had created. The soft furs and blankets creating a comfy nest. “Watch as I claim our mate my sweetspark” he said in an authoritative tone.

Poor Ratchet didn’t have time to respond as he was grasped and flipped underneath the prime in one smooth movement, it seemed the prime had all his strength back and was very eager to use it.

“ah.. optimus! Careful I’m not that young anymore” the medic growled in mock anger. “ You will live” came the reply from the prime as he glided a servo over the others chasis down his abdominals towards his already warm interface panel. There was heat radiating off the panel and the prime palmed it with his large servo, massaging the metal, digits dipping in transformation seams.  

Ratchet closed his optics and threw his helm back, his hips arching up at the sensation. He wanted, no needed to be closer to his prime. He had so many fluxes where the other had claimed him but he had never made the choice to act on it, not thinking that the prime would accept.

“I can smell you“ the prime rumbled pleased with the fact the his CMO was already wet and ready for him behind his panel. All the delicious things he could do with the medic, Optimus was not a gentle mech at spark when interfacing, he preferred it a it rougher, biting, a bit of energon here and there as they marked each other. But he wasn’t sure how his CMO would like it so he took it slow.

“hnn..Optimus, frag me” came the plea, Ratchets hips moving up trying to grind up to the others plating, arm, anything that could produce friction.

“Oh I will” the semi rumbled before glancing at Mika. “Pay close attention sweetspark, you are next” he promised making the femme release a groan at the mental image. She imagined herself impaled on Ratchet’s spike while optimus in turn took the medic from behind. She knew it wasn’t physically possible but that didn’t ruin the moment. They would figure it out.

“Come on slag head hurry up already” the almost delirious CMO snarled as he pawned at the others interface panel.

Optimus snarled viciously and grasped the others servo’s pulling both of them up until they where stretched over the CMO’s head forcing Ratchet to bow his back pushing his chest forward, the front of the ambulance arching up.  The other gave a low keen in pleasure as he was restrained roughly, his back strut stretching until it bordered painful. He even heard a few vertebrae pop.

“hn ah..ah! Optimus” Ratchet whined feeling the stretch.

The prime gave an extra push and loomed over the other threateningly, his plating flaring aggressively and his denta’s bared, growling like a feral mech.

“P- prime, my prime please mercy, I submit” he clicked in cybertronian before repeating it in English for Mika.

This seemed to appease Optimus as he relaxed his frame somewhat, the plating settling down and his field expanding, filled with anticipation and arousal. He pinned both servo’s of the CMO together with one of his own and trailed the other slowly, almost lazily down ratchet’s oversensitive frame. Pausing at the three headlights that where on the others chest.

Ratchet let out an aborted whine as he wiggled in the others grasp. “I know they are sensitive, but how sensitive?” the prime rumbled and pressed on the glass with a digit, slowly increasing the force until he heard the glass strain because of the pressure.

“hnnhaah, p-please Prime, they are ah-very sensitive” he answered and ex-vented when the other decided to leave the headlights for now and move lower.

Optimus eased down towards a sensitive junction and when he arrived at the primed valve but covered valve he bypassed it ignoring the pleading growl. He shot the medic a warning look before smirking and dipped his digits in the seams of his groin, digging in and grasping a sensitive tube hard before releasing it and caressing it with the tips of his digits.

“Ah.. frag it Prime, p-please” Ratchet begged while his hips moved up almost touching the other but optimus had other idea’s as he bowed and moved his hips up earning another snarl from the frazzled medic. “Now now Ratchet, I told you to be patient?”

Ratchet froze almost statue like his optics wide and bright with lust and his intake half open as his primary cooling fans could not keep up with the strain. His field was crackled with lust and tension. “P-please?” he tried timidly.

Optimus looked up at Mika who had made herself comfortable and was slowly pleasuring herself, keeping her eyes on the two mechs.

“Should I show him mercy? What do you think my lovely Conjunx?” Optimus asked the femme.

“He did say please” Mika said between pants. It was hard to breathe, the sight of the two mechs having a go was the most delicious thing she had ever seen.

“hmm.. that he did” Conceded the prime before focusing back on his CMO. There was a loud hiss and he shifted some as his interface panel slid back allowing his already semi pressurized spike to fully harden. The silver and blue spike was already leaking transfluid from the slit in anticipation.

Removing the servo from the others valve he grasped his spike by the base firmly, wrapping his digits around it and stroked it from base to head and back slowly, gliding over the ridges that were on the underside of the large spike.

He felt the other mech shift some and glared sternly at the CMO “Be still Ratchet” he ordered and wiggled some nudging the others legs further apart. Ratchet didn’t need motivation as he spread his legs and cocked his head in a silent question. The prime glanced at the other, his blue optics shining with mirth at the other’s struggle but finally he tipped his helm to the side in approval.

There was a loud shhink noise as the CMO’s interface panel retracted. The prime looked down and released a throaty grunt. “You smell so good Ratchet” he huffed and teasingly glided his digits over the outer lips and nodes, pinching a node harshly before stroking it lovingly.

“ah, hnng O-Optimus” came the low whine from underneath him.

Optimus still had a good hold of the others servo’s. “Keep them there, magnetize them to the frame of the shed if you must, if you lower them before I say you can, there will be consequences. “he ordered before releasing the others servo’s. His engine revved pleased as the medic obeyed without question, as he always did.

“So needy” Optimus purred. “I can see your valve begging, it needs to be filled, wants to be filled. Shall I stretch it wide with my digits in preparation? Can you handle it or will your calipers give in I wonder? Perhaps I should put my whole servo in, after all my spike is around the same size. I bet you could take it, you are a carrier after all. Fit for breeding. “he purred. “As a prime, interfacing is almost not possible seeing my -girth- so perhaps we should be, careful” Optimus purred thoughtfully. Pretending to hesitate fragging the other to oblivion.

“Don’t think about it prime! I -ah- experimented, I can take you” the CMO said in a more needy tone then he would have liked.

“oh? Elaborate?” said the prime. He felt his spike twitch in anticipation of being wrapped by a hot silky and very wet valve  and it twitched and released a small burst of tranfluid, it dribbled down and dripped off to hit the center of the others valve.

“ah.. nhn my prime please, anything you want, primus have mercy, I need- “ Ratchet whimpered, optics closed.  

“Elaborate your -experimentation- and I will consider it” came the grumble from Optimus, his engines were practically purring. How ratchet would love to stroke those little windshield wipers, tug them until he was certain they would snap and then release. Maybe he would be naughty and break one, he was a medic and could fix the prime anyway.

Trough the haze of lust the others question made its way trough his audial and his optics snapped towards optimus.

“I,.. my digits, and then my whole servo” the medic grumbled embarrassed, he heard a little gasp come from behind the prime and strained to look.

Mika was panting and rubbing herself, legs wide, rubbing her clothed center. “Ah.. I would like to see that” she admitted to both mechs, a flush rising on her cheeks.

“hmmh.. as would I” purred Optimus. “Did you reach the maximum of your dimentions?” he asked curiously.

The medic shook his head in a negative. “I.ah.. no, but I was interrupted and did not make the time to make. Nnh. .something bigger “  he exclaimed feeling transfluid drizzle from his clenching valve.

Optimus smirked and his glossa ran over his own lip teasingly “hmm luckily for you, my servo and spike is quite larger than yours so let us continue your -experiment- hmm?“

“Primus yes!!” came the exited exclamation of the CMO. He pressed his back into the ground to arch his hips trying to connect his valve with the other’s dripping and hard spike. He admired the others spike, it was very thick, the head was flared and soft blue bio lights were on the side almost mockingly blinking at his valve.

He bet his nodes would be crushed if the other claimed him without preparation, but he was a sucker for pain. Ever since the Witwicky power line incident he had also experimentedd somewhat with Ironhide and a lovely shock baton.

-hide…- the thought of the black mech not being here lanced a sorrowful strike trough his spark. Optimus seemed to notice and gently stroked the others faceplates, his thumb gliding over the others lower derma and lovingly moving to a filial.

 “Focus on me Ratchet, I am here, Mika is here. No need for other thoughts” he rumbled and allowed his field to comfort the other.

The CMO’s needy field brushed against prime’s in question: _“Make the pain go away, claim me, yours”_ and Optimus field answered” _yes, yours, mine, ours, submit, calm”._ And with a deep ex-vent the yellow bot submitted fully. Baring his sensitive neck cables to the other.

Optimus growled possessively and moved his intake to the others neck, nuzzling and nipping as he moved the head of his spike to the clenching valve. The outer rim was rhythmically clenching and unclenching making the big mech twitch and grunt. By primus he was sensitive, and that valve slowly took away all of his self-control.

“You are, hnnh… really responsive, I’m sure your inner nodes are flashing white by now with need.” He purred and before the other could reply he moved his hips forward, thrusting into the CMO in one deep and sure thrust. The tip of his spike hitting the others gestation port.

Ratchets whole frame surged up and seemed to freeze, his intake open in a soundless scream as messages popped trough his sensory net. He felt so full, never had he experienced this. When he managed to cycle in enough air to produce sound the CMO released a loud metallic keen as his calipers stretched further then ever. He ran a quick diagnostics thinking he had been torn to schreds but the only thing that came back where minor tears and energon leakages. Nothing worrisome.

 

 and the prime almost went lax with pleasure as he felt his spike being enveloped by a very tight and wet valve. His base coding urging him to go further, to claim the other, to spark him. But that would happen later, when the other was in heat.

Hmmm the idea was almost enough to make optimus overload, pushing the protocols flashing in his HUD down he began moving. He leaned forwards, bracing himself over the others shoulder, his other servo grasping the medics chestplates as he bodily shoved the other on his spike. His own hips slowly grinding in circles as he bottomed out.

They found a rhythm after a few aborted and almost awkward thrusts, gaining speed and power.

“Pr..prime harder please I can take it” the medic begged grinding up at his berth mate. “Patience “ Optimus chided the other, his vocals were rough and his own cooling fans were working overtime but still he kept his control. He wasn’t the matrix bearer for nothing.

Optimus moved with only one goal, making his beautiful conjunxs overload. He saw that Mika was close and moved his faceplates to her, changing his thrust into a lazy and shallow depth and rhythm. His glossa sneaked out and he pressed it right between Mika’s still clothed legs. Slowly rolling it like a snake who had just fed and was basking in the sun. The wet metal rubbing firmly against the femmes clothed center.

That was all Mika needed to topple over as she released a muffled moan, her own core clenching and discharging fluids creating a horrible wet patch in her pants, but she couldn’t be brought to care. Besides optimus his saliva had already very thoroughly made sure of that. All that mattered was the pleasure running through her own system.   Slumping some she twitched as optimus gave an extra push with that devious glossa right on her center, tasting her fluids.

 “Delicious, taste her, it is ambrosia” he rumbled his glossa moving towards the already opened intake of the medic, their glossae mingling. He could taste Mika’s liquids on the others tongue and after a short but passionate kiss the speed and strength of the prime started to leak back into the thrusts.

From Mika’s point of view, she could see the others silver and blue spike glide into the yellow bots valve. She could see the rim straining against the intrusion and saw a thin stream of transfluid and energon flow out of the valve. It must feel so good to be filled like that, she just hoped one they she could join them.

Optimus was grunting and hissing chasing his own pleasure as Ratchet pleased, keened and begged for more. “I -ah, - I am close to overload” the semi vented, his cooling fans slowly failing as he thrusted in harder, deeper.  He didn’t need to ask if the other was close as he knew it, he felt it.

Having the sense of mind to include Mika he beckoned her over with a tilt of his helm. The femme carefully climbed on Ratchets chest feeling slightly nervous because she had a behemoth of a mech thrusting above her making the medics frame jolt.

Optimus purred in satisfaction and watched Mika climb up. He made sure he didn’t risk getting her crushed between them. “Climb on his shoulder” he ordered the femme.

As soon as Mika had placed herself there the prime opened his chest plates and spark chamber the beautifully bright and blue spark bared itself towards Ratchet and Mika. Ratchet had also opened his chest and summoned his slightly darker but equally shining spark. 

“Optimus, Mika, love you, mine, all mine _”_ the CMO keened as tendrils wrapped themselves around the other spark and the femme. His servo’s moving from their position above his head to grasp the prime to pull him closer. Digits digging in sensitive seams.

Mika felt a buzzing sensation and warmth, love and pure pleasure as she was being hugged by both mechs sparks as they mingled and became one.

Optimus looked down, optics bright with pleasure and love as he chuffed some air, seeking purchase on Ratchets shoulders and gave a few deep thrusts in rapid succession, his hips moving in a fluid movement, and when bottoming out, swirling in a small circle before repeating.

“a.. uggnn  yesss yess.. overload for me my conjunxes!” the prime roared and tipped his helm back as his overload protocols overrode his systems making his frame lock in pleasure. He managed to thrust one more time deep inside the other mech as white hot pleasure blinded him before he blacked out.

He online a few minutes later hearing murmuring voices. They sounded far away, echo like. His optics onlined and with a grunt he raised his helm from the medics now closed chest.

“Ah. Your wake I see, Mika and I were getting worried you fried your circuits in your overload” Ratchet stated factly, his servo’s gently stroking the helm of the exhausted prime, rubbing the antennae before sliding down over the filial and on the others cheek.

Optimus clicked in pleasure and groaned as he felt Ratchets valve ripple around his spike. Moving himself up he glanced down and observed how his thick spike was still buried deep inside the other.

“hnh.. none of my transfluid got out, I suspect my girth kept it all in, I am pleased” he rumbled before locking optics and slowly pulling out with a squelch. The moment he pulled out a wave of trans fluid followed creating a raunchy sight of the gaping valve dripping with their fluids.  But to Optimus, it was beautiful.

“And don’t think I didn’t notice you disobeying a direct order soldier” the prime said seriously but his field flickered with amusement, brushing against the other relaxed one.

Catching on as to what the prime was speaking off he shrugged “hm.. I guess you will have to discipline me for doing that hmm can’t have” – yawn- “disobedient soldiers “  he muttered and closed his optics.

“yes, most definitely” came the rumbled reply before the prime relaxed, depressurizing his spike and sliding back the panel, relaxing his frame against the medics chest enjoying the lively hum of the others spark.

Mika shuffled down near Optimus his face and snuggled close before starting to doze off as well.

All was well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue, the end. Overal I am still the most pleased with my re-designing love fic and 4380 hours. But I want to thank all that kudo’ed and my one and loyal fan Optimus girl.   
> I have a few idea’s for other fics but I really need to see if I am capable enough to put it on paper the way I want it. I will most likely post some one shots that stem from my main fics. I kinda feel like digging into my new OC’s and create Barricade/OC, Starscream/OC one shots. 
> 
> There will be ligt swearing in this chapter, and I now realize I didn’t give ya’ll a heads up in the last few chapters.. oh wel, that’s why its rated E I suppose. That and delicious smut!   
> Thank you for reading 😊

**Chapter 11:** Epilogue

5 years later.

Barricade was internally already cracking up as he sneaked up to the Robine in his alt mode. The scout had perfected stealth and even though he had a car as alt mode, and a big intake, he could be quiet if he wanted to.

Slowly rolling up to the femme who was currently focusing on a thick Cybertroninan manual, trying to understand the glyphs, her tongue was sticking out from the corner of her mouth, the look on her face one of sheer determination and focus.

-WHOOPP WHOOOP WIIIIRRRRRRRR-

The female jumped up from her seat, the book falling on the floor as she nearly tripped and tumbled over her own legs in fright. Her hand moving to her chest as she was catching her breath. “God Barricade, every fucking time!” she cursed and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

She stood up and grabbed the thick tomb before throwing it at the other, hitting the scout right on the hood. “uuuhg, you wound me human” he said dramatically and transformed, seemingly clumsy before collapsing and flopping himself on the floor on his back, arms spread wide and helm lolled to the side, his glossa sticking out.

“aww does cade have a boo boo” Robine said and couldn’t hide her smirk. She never could remain angry at the scout.

The black and white mech remained on the ground but he opened one red optic to gaze at the femme. “Yeah, what are you going to do about it” he said a smirk gracing his faceplates. “kiss it to make it better?”.

“Maybe” Robine said running a hand trough her short brown hair before placing her hands on her sides. “But I don’t think you deserved it, you’re a cop and supposed to protect me from harm, not scare my soul straight to the pits”

 Barricade gave a scoff and flipped his frame before pulling himself up brushing the dust off his shiny, freshly waxed frame. “I hardly think I could scare your soul to the pits love, and I never said I was a good cop”. He purred referring to his -to punish and enslave- sticker.” he chuckled and knelt before the femme.

“Well, let’s not find out ok?” Robine said and gently moved towards the scout’s face kissing him on the lips.

“No PDA in the main hangar please” came the amused voice of Starscream as he entered the hangar that had been designated to the Decepticons. It was a 1 hour drive from the Autobot base, not to close, just the way the group liked it.

“HA you’re the one to talk about PDA, and I’m the enforcer of law here not you commander scream” came the playful sneer of the scout. Starscream let the semi-insult slide, he had been much more relaxed since he found his Conjunx. He had thought he had amorous feelings for Mika, but knew when he met his sweet mate that the feelings for Mika were not romantic but more of a deep friendship.

“Leave them be star, he is right you know, you are the master of PDA” Emily said teasingly running a hand over a sensitive wire on the jets neck as she was lounging on his shoulder. Starscream released a low purr and nuzzled her gently. “hmmh.. must you always defend that slagger? I’m trying to be a good commander here and you are undermining my authority” he said sternly, his red optics shone with mirth so Emily bit her lip in mock apology.

“Please forgive me lord commander Starscream” she said coyly using his full title batting her eyelashes at him. Her long red hair was tied in back in a braid and her green eyes twinkling up at him like two of the brightest gems.

“hmm.. Stars pale in comparison to the beauty of your opt-eyes my femme” he purred correcting himself. He couldn’t get used to the human terms as he felt the femme was one of his.

“smooth talker” coughed barricade making the jet clench his servo’s and glare at the other.

“are you two at it again?” “Yeah just frag already or leave it “came the direct reply from two other mechs. TC and Warp walked playfully towards their air commander and nuzzled him in turn before slowly caressing his wings in greeting making them twitch.

“hmmh Barricade wishes he could frag a magnificent seeker like me” he purred and leaned into the touch of his trine mates. Ever since they had been freed from that horrible place of Cemetery wind Starscream had made it his number one priority to re-connect and solidify their trine bond. They had gotten close, even stronger then pre-cybertron war.

“Indeed he does, we are the lucky ones” said TC and claimed the air commanders intake in a rough kiss, his glossa entering and swirling around the other’s. Gently massaging it before pulling back, slowly disengaging their glossae, a thin thread of saliva hanging between them. Starscream’s primary cooling fans clicked on and he smirked enjoying the closeness when suddenly;

-WHOOP WHOOP WIIIIIIIEEEEEEUW-

The sirens of Barricade went off once again “No PDA allowed in the main hangar” he spoke trough his speakers, echoing trough the hangar.

Robine nearly choked on her own spit from laughing as she saw the indignant looks on the Command thrines faces.

“aarg.. I give up I’m going out to fly, you joining us Emily?” asked TC but the femme shook her head “ no thank you, I promised soundwave that I would take ravage out to play but I will see you all soon! She said leaning forward to give both TC and Warp a kiss before kissing Starscream quickly.

The jet clicked an endearment in Cybertronian and gently lowered Emily on to the floor. “Goodluck with that, Ravage is rather -energetic- lately “.  Emily nodded and waived them off “I know, he just needs more time to run around and play, see you all later!” she waived and grabbed her Segway before rolling down the hangar to find Soundwave.

“Let’s fly!” said Starscream before moving outside to transform and blast off, the other two jets following suit.

 

Meanwhile at the autobot base;

“Shift get back here, right now!” came the angry bellow from a certain jet fighter pilot.  Mika ran behind a very energetic blue and yellow colored sparkling. She thought she had him but then he managed to slip away right at the last second leaving Mika in the dust. Literally as she nosedived to the ground landing in the sand with a loud oomf.

A second later she heard a few chirps and beeps close to her ear and a tiny servo gently poking her. “Mother Mika ok?” came the soft voice of the sparkling. His little blue optics shining with worry, this had not been his intention, he just wanted to play.

Mika sat up and gently hugged the sparkling “Yes don’t worry, I’m fine but I really need you to listen when I tell you to get ready for your oil bath” she said chiding him softly for running. She was a sucker for those blue optics and mentally cursed the two mechs who created him for making such an adorable baby.

“Shift, have you been disobedient again?” came the amused rumble from Optimus, followed by his CMO. Shift was about to respond when Mika spoke up “Ah he’s just playing around. He takes after his carrier and sire you know” she said winking at both mechs.

-wobble-

Mika raised an eyebrow at the sound and looked down at the sparkling. The strange sound seemed to emanate from deep inside the small one’s chest.

-wobble- came the sound again from the tiny mech.

She looked up in question at Ratchet who looked at the two with soft optics “that means he loves you, his sub conscious systems have fully accepted you as one of his prime caretakers. “ The medic explained his voice rough with emotion. Shift had of course beeped and chirped at Mika, but never this. It was hard to create such a bond seeing Mika was human and technically didn’t share a sparkbond with any of them. But that didn’t stop the little sparkling from finding a way around it.

Mika’s eyes filled with happy tears and she gave the other a cuddle. “I love you two little one” she said kissing the little cheek making the mech click and chirp in happiness.

“now off you go, oilbath for you. I’m gonna go flying” she said and stood up handing the very dirty sparkling to Optimus. “But Mika” he protested.

“Nope, you two take care of him, I have an exercise drill to do” she said waiving cheerfully, kissing optimus and Ratchet goodbye and running off.

“Goodbye sweetspark, fly safe!” Optimus said smiling as he saw the femme wave, a sign she had heard the other.

 

A half hour later and Mika was soaring trough the sky in her Blackbird. ““Blackbird X-14 commencing exercise alfa-lima-delta””, she stated trough the COM system. Gliding gracefully trough the air she was about to start maneuvering when a shiny red and white jet shot right by her making her bank harshly to the side.

Bitchin betty began to blare but she quickly regained control and steadied the jet.

“”Miss me?’” came the now familiar vocals trough her system.  ““What your obnoxious voice and arrogant face, naah never”” Mika said smirking.

Hearing the cackling trough the COM from his trine mates that banked next to the impressive jet she clicked her tongue “ what, you gonna blast me out of the sky?” she said mockingly and moved closer to the air commander, she could look straight into his cockpit and even though she knew exactly what he was it was still slightly unnerving to see a jet fly itself, let along three.

“I think it’s the other way around, or so I’ve heard” TC said teasingly trough the com. “Harhar very funny, are we going to fly or just chat like old mechs” Starscream said impatiently.

“Lets fly!” Mika called out and moved right over the three jets making them disband their formation as the blackbird ungracefully claimed position.

They barrel rolled, cork rewed and glided trough the air, of course slowing down for the human jet as the blackbird couldn’t keep up with the cybertronian jets and after about an hour Mika opened the COM line once more.

“See you around jet, nice flying with you as always.. I’m glad everything turned out the way it did and I’m glad I didn’t seriously hurt you when I shot you out of the sky” she said smiling teasingly.

“and I am happy I did not tear you apart that day” came the reply.

Mika made the jets wiggle the wings in a goodbye greeting before turning the jet.

““Blackbird X-14 coming home””.

 

 

 


End file.
